Just Visiting
by Justine2
Summary: Robert Romano and Elizabeth Corday are deeply in love, but will Rachel Greene's visit cause too much strain? Read on! Final Chapters 16 & 17 added!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own "ER" or any of the characters on ER. ER remains the   
property of John Wells, Michael Crichton, etc.  
  
This is a Robert Romano/Elizabeth Corday story. (And oh yeah, Rachel Greene   
is there too. She comes for a visit.) In this story, Robert & Elizabeth are   
already a couple. I do think it will be even more interesting to explore "How   
they get together," and I plan to do that in some other upcoming fics. In   
this story, you will see a 'kinder, gentler Romano,' but he still retains his   
characteristic snarky side (just not so much with Elizabeth).  
  
Personal note: I've read a lot of stories on FanFiction.net, and a lot of   
them have been great. My writing is not as dramatic, intense, sexual, etc.,   
as a lot of those stories, but I hope you will like it for its own merits. I   
have my own style, and it's kind of a simple one. Basically, I love writing   
dialogue, and I try to write it in a way that seems honest to me. I hope you   
will enjoy it!  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
They were lying in bed listening to a Bruce Cockburn CD. It was one of their   
favorites - so many great songs on it. Robert loved the song "Lovers in a   
Dangerous Time," he always told her it could be about them, about 'the crazy   
work we do - and we barely have time to stop and take a breath, so we have to   
just grab love in the midst of the crossfire, like we're looting a store in   
the middle of a city riot.'   
  
She laughed at that analogy, but she knew what he meant. Their love was   
crazy, and their jobs were too. It was like some kind of a twisted miracle   
that she'd ended up with this man. Never could she have known, years ago,   
that this is how it would end up, the two of them together, deeply in love.   
He used to drive her nuts - sometimes he still did. But she couldn't imagine   
being without him now, and she even wondered why it had taken so long for   
them to finally get together.  
  
They had been seeing each other for four months. Dating, though it was rare   
they had time to go on an actual date. He spent a lot of time over at her   
house, much more than he did at his own. Sometimes they spent time at his   
house, but he'd grown accustomed to being at Elizabeth's house, and it felt   
like home. He loved her house, he loved her daughter, and most of all, he   
loved Elizabeth. She was the one he had always wanted, and now they actually   
were a couple.  
  
Elizabeth leaned against him, then stretched her arms behind her head and   
yawned. "I used to just jump out of bed in the morning."  
  
"So did I," he said. "But this is more fun, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," she agreed.  
  
"Kind of makes you wonder why we ever just raced out of bed in the first   
place," he said.   
  
"We help people," she said. "At the hospital. Saving lives."  
  
"Making money," he said.  
  
"Robert!" she said.  
  
"Just kidding," he said, and grinned. "Well, kind of."  
  
"Hmm," she said, pretending to pout. "Maybe that's really the most important   
thing in the world to you."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, stroking her hair. "I'm positive."  
  
"Good," she said. They kissed. "So, listen, I know we talked about this, but   
I wanted to remind you." she said. "Rachel Greene is supposed to come next   
week. She has a break from school and she wants to   
vist with Ella."  
  
"That's a good idea," Robert said lazily, and snuggled   
against her.  
  
"You don't mind."  
  
"No, I don't mind," he said and shrugged. "But you   
know-maybe I should lay   
low for a few days when she gets here."  
  
"What do you mean, lay low?"  
  
"Take off. I could stay at my place for a few days."  
  
"But you always stay here," she said. "I want you   
here."  
  
"And I want to be here," he said. "But it could be   
awkward. Think about it,   
teenage girl, recently lost her dad, sees her   
stepmother with another man,   
has trouble dealing. Sounds like one of those bad   
movies-of-the-week on   
Lifetime. Not that I ever watch it."  
  
"Robert," Elizabeth said.  
  
"She's always seen you with Mark," he said. "Now   
you're with me. You don't   
think she'll resent you for it? Resent us?"  
  
"I've already told her about us," Elizabeth said. "We   
e-mailed a few times to   
finalize her travel plans, and I told her about you.   
She knows about us.   
She'll be prepared."  
  
"Okay," he said. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got out of the cab she had taken from the Amtrak station. She felt a   
little nervous. She hadn't seen Elizabeth in a long time, not since Mark's   
funeral, and that was about 13 months ago. They had been e-mailing though,   
and Elizabeth seemed to be very pleased about Rachel coming to visit. So   
maybe everything would be fine. I hope so, anyway, Rachel thought.  
  
She took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Rachel," she said, smiling. They hugged awkwardly. "Come in. How was the   
trip?"  
  
"Oh, it was okay," Rachel said, shrugging.  
  
"I would have met you at the station, but things at the hospital were quite   
busy today," Elizabeth said. "I got home about 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh that's okay," Rachel said. "I took a cab."  
  
"Oh, speaking of which, how much was it?" Elizabeth said, and started looking   
through her purse.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. My mom gave me the money for it."  
  
Elizabeth took out a twenty and a five and handed them to Rachel. "Well,   
just keep it then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They talked for a little while, had dinner, and later Rachel played with Ella   
in the nursery. Elizabeth did some housework and sat down to watch some   
television in the den. Robert walked through the door around 10:00. "Robert,"   
Elizabeth said. They kissed. "I thought you would be back earlier."  
  
"Kerry dragged me into a meeting. Said she needed my help because she had an   
issue with Housekeeping. You'd think she could handle that on her own. I   
swear, that woman gets weepier and more emotional every day. If she didn't   
spend so much time listening to those Indigo Girls CDs, maybe she'd be able   
to do her job."  
  
"Now, Robert," Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie, I forgot how 'tight' you and Weaver are."  
  
"So, how was the rest of the night?"  
  
"It was fine," he said. "I missed you, though." They kissed again.  
  
"She's in the other room," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"This is probably pretty tame stuff to her," Robert said. "But okay." He   
pulled apart from Elizabeth reluctantly. She took his hand and they walked   
into the other room. Rachel was playing with Ella, holding out some toys.  
  
"Rachel?" Elizabeth said.  
  
Rachel looked up. "Oh, hey."  
  
"Rachel, this is Robert Romano."  
  
"Hi," Rachel said.  
  
"Hello," he said and held out his hand. She shook it.  
  
"You knew my dad, didn't you?" Rachel said. "I think I saw you at the   
funeral."  
  
"Yes," he said. "I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
Robert looked at Elizabeth. "So, Rachel," Elizabeth started to say.  
  
"Ella's getting really big," Rachel said. "It's so good to see her again. I   
can play with her some more, if you guys have, other stuff to do."  
  
"Well, all right," Elizabeth said. "We'll just be in here," she said,   
indicating the living room, "If you need anything."  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. She shook one of the toys and Ella laughed and   
grabbed it.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," Robert said.  
  
"You too," Rachel said, without looking up. "See you later."  
  
Robert and Elizabeth went into the living room and sat on the couch. He put   
his arm around her.  
  
"That wasn't too bad," she whispered.  
  
"Compared to what?" he said wryly. Elizabeth sighed. Robert smiled. "I'm just   
kidding."  
  
"I know, it's just - maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said, and then   
sighed again. "Too late now to change anything, I suppose. I always feel so   
strange around that girl, though."  
  
"Well, you'll never totally trust her, will you?" he said. "I mean, she did   
almost get Ella killed."  
  
"Robert, quiet." Elizabeth whispered, her eyes darting towards the nursery.   
"You don't want her to hear you."  
  
"How can she hear us? She's five doors down." he said. "And while we're on   
that subject, can we keep her away from the bedroom when we're in there? I   
wouldn't want her to, uh, hear any strange noises."  
  
"Stop it," Elizabeth said, and laughed. "We might have to, you know, put all   
that on hold while she's here."  
  
"No way."  
  
"All right," she said. "But we will have to be quiet."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel got dressed and started to go downstairs. She was hungry. She was going to see Susan Lewis at the hospital later and also stop over and see her friend Julie who she used to go to school with. But she had some extra time and wanted to get something to eat, maybe some coffee. I might as well eat here, she thought.  
  
As she edged down the stairs, she noticed Elizabeth fussing with the coffeepot. She had just made a pot of cofee and the aroma was very alluring. Rachel started to go down but then stopped as she noticed Robert come over towards Elizabeth. He was carrying Ella and he put her into her highchair. Then he came up behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist. She laughed and sort of leaned against him.  
  
"Just a minute," Elizabeth said. "You're too impatient."  
  
Robert put his hands on the edges of Elizabeth's blue-and-white cable knit sweater, and moved them over to her breasts. "Give me some of that," he said.  
  
"The coffee? Wait your turn. I made it," Elizabeth said poutily. She tried to pour a coup as he put his hand on her backside. "Robert!"  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll stop."  
  
"You'd better stop," she said, still mock-pouty. He whispered something in her ear. "Come on," she said, laughing.  
  
Rachel continued to watch them from the steps. They didn't seem to notice she was there. I can eat later, Rachel thought. There's that coffeeshop on Clark Street that I always liked. Maybe I can just get something there. She went back up the steps, grabbed her backpack, went down the steps, and took one last look at Elizabeth and Robert. Rachel opened the front door quietly and went outside, closing the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

"It's really weird," Rachel said. She was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with Susan Lewis, having a cup of coffee.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Seeing Elizabeth all lovey-dovey with some guy that isn't my dad."  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Susan said. "I'm sorry. I know that must be weird."  
  
"Well, it's not your fault," Rachel said. "I mean, I'm glad that Elizabeth's happy and all, it's just weird to see her 'so' happy. I don't think she was ever this happy when she was with my dad."  
  
"Oh, they must have had their happy times," Susan said. "I'm sure they did. I came back to Chicago near the end, you know, when your dad was getting pretty sick. But I'm sure they had some good times. Didn't they?"  
  
"I guess," Rachel said. "It's hard to remember. I mean, yeah, they weren't so miserable most of the time, but Elizabeth just seems different now, I can't explain it. I'm not used to it."  
  
Susan nodded sympathetically and sipped her coffee.  
  
"And what about this guy, anyway?" Rachel said.  
  
"Robert?" Susan said. "I mean, I don't really know him, not the way Elizabeth does. But he seems to have softened a lot, with her. With everybody else, he's still a pain," she laughed. "No, actually, he and I get along okay. But he can be a handful. He has a high position at the hospital and can be very difficult. And he's a surgeon, surgeons can be really arrogant," Susan said jokingly.  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"Rachel, don't worry about Elizabeth and Robert," Susan said. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
After Rachel and Susan finished and Susan had to get back to her shift, Rachel prepared to go to meet Julie. She checked her watch, it was still a little early, and not enough time to go anywhere else before meeting Julie on Michigan Avenue. Not that I want to hang around here, Rachel thought. She had enough bad memories of being here with her father. She had always found the hospital infinitely boring. I'll stay for a few more minutes, and then that's it, she thought. She knew there were probably other doctors and nurses around who would remember her, but she didn't feel like looking for any of them. She spotted a water fountain and went over to it.  
  
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice down the hall. "Are you kicking some ass, or getting yours kicked?" he said. Rachel ducked around a corner and watched. It was Robert talking to a woman with short red hair who Rachel remembered. Kerry Weaver. Mark had an uneasy relationship with her, from what Rachel remembered. Sometimes they got along really well and sometimes they didn't.  
  
"Robert, I can't make him do something that he doesn't want-" Kerry started.  
  
"Kerry, if I wanted to hear your excuses, I'd...well, I wouldn't want to hear them, so it's not worth discussing. Do the work. Get him to sign. Use your feminine wiles, if you still have any. Oh, sorry, was that too insulting?"  
  
"Fine," Kerry said angrily. "I'll get it done." She sighed and walked off down a corridor, shaking her head.  
  
Rachel continued to watch as someone else walked up to Robert. A very tall, handsome dark-haired man. Luka Kovac. Why couldn't Elizabeth be interested in him? Rachel wondered. She has no taste.  
  
"Dr. Kovac!" Robert said. "Thanks for gracing us with your presence today."  
  
Kerry knew I would be late," Luka said. "I had to take care of a matter concerning-"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me, let me guess," Robert said. "Sending relief to war- torn countries? No, you haven't had time for that lately...let's see, were you signing up for one of those dating shows? I hear there's one where you go on a date with four different women and then you dismiss them one by one. Sounds about perfect for you." Luka sighed and folded his arms. "Anyway, Kovac, thanks for stopping by."  
  
"But I wanted to-"  
  
"If you have an issue, make an appointment with my secretary," Robert said, checking his watch. "I have a meeting to go to. See you later - if you can actually put a full day in here, that is." He walked off rapidly.  
  
Luka just stood looking at him for a moment, then shook his head and sighed.  
  
Rachel, still watching all this from around the corner, checked her watch. Now it really was time to go. "Can you believe this guy?" she muttered to herself out loud, rolling her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on "ER." They are the property of NBC, Warner Brothers, Michael Crichton, and some other very important folks.  
  
Please read & review. I appreciate your feedback. (No flames, please!) Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Elizabeth walked into the hospital coffee room. Robert was standing in there, looking at a chart. "Hey," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," he said, flipping through the chart, distracted. "Did you tell Edson he could consult on your cardiothoracic patient? Because I can't find the-" he looked up mid-sentence, startled, as Elizabeth grabbed the chart away and started kissing him. The chart fell onto the ground.  
  
"Wait," Robert said, looking around. "There's too many people around here. No public displays, remember? We're not Carter and Abby."  
  
"Carter and Abby?" Elizabeth said, confused.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" he said. "Everywhere you turn, they're going at it. In the locker room. In the curtain areas. Next he'll be mounting her on the front desk, for God's sake. Weaver's had to yell at them endless times, for all the good she can do." He looked at Elizabeth slyly. "You and I have to keep a little bit of decorum around here."  
  
"Well, all right," she said. "If you want to wait to kiss me until tonight - oh wait, I have a vascular surgery scheduled, and a bowel resection after that. And tomorrow my schedule is total madness, so I probably won't be," she yawned, "In the mood for any type of 'fooling around.' But, there's always the weekend. I should have regained my energy by then."  
  
"Lizzie," Robert said, "when did you get so sarcastic?"  
  
"Don't be silly," she said. "I learned it from you." She patted him on his shoulder and started to walk away before he grabbed her arm.  
  
"My office," he said. "Ten minutes. And shut the door when you come in."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ten minutes later, they were kissing and on top of each other on the couch in Robert's office. "I'm surprised you tried to turn me away before," she said. They kissed again.  
  
"I'm Chief of Staff," Robert gasped, between kisses. "I still have to set an example, even if we're-"  
  
"Even if we're?"  
  
"We're, we're," he grumbled, as she began kissing his neck. "Oh, God, Lizzie, you - oh - that makes me feel- oh wow."  
  
"Then I'd better go further," she said, unbuckling his pants. "Before we have some sort of interruption," he grabbed at her and she started to take his shirt off. Then the intercom on Robert's phone buzzed. "that's your secretary," Lizzie said.  
  
"Damn it," Robert said. He got up and pressed the intercom button. "Brenda, I'm busy."  
  
"Dr. Romano, it's Dr. Steinway from the Board. He said you were supposed to call him back two hours ago."  
  
"Tell him I'm still in a meeting," Robert growled. "And hold the rest of my calls." Elizabeth looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Please," Robert said into the intercom. "Thanks, Brenda." He walked over to Elizabeth. "Polite enough for you?"  
  
"That was better," she said, pulling at his shirt again. "You still have to work on it. That woman works hard for you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Not as hard as you. Got that shirt yet? Here, let me help you." he undid the last buttons and tossed it onto the floor.  
  
"Where were we," Elizabeth murmured, as the both lay down on the plush sofa. She started kissing him again, and he put his arms around her. They kissed and Elizabeth's pager started beeping. "Oh, God," she said. "What now." She shifted position to get up from the couch but he pulled her back down. "Robert," she said and laughed, "I have to check who it is, at least." She walked over to the desk and picked it up. "Edson," she said, walking over back over to the couch.  
  
"Let him wait," Robert said. "Five minutes." He pulled her down to him.  
  
Later that day, Elizabeth walked down the hall towards for the elevator. Susan Lewis walked by.  
  
"Oh hi, Elizabeth!" Susan said. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Susan said. "Oh, I saw Rachel earlier! We had a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Listen, it's great that you're letting her stay with you."  
  
"Well, she wanted to see Ella, I couldn't really say no," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad you had a chance to visit with her. I'm afraid I haven't spent much time with her since she arrived. It's just, I'm always here," she said, "You know how it is."  
  
"Oh yeah! I mean, we practically live here," Susan said, gesturing toward the hospital walls. "No, I'm sure Rachel knows that."  
  
"I asked her if she wanted to have dinner tonight, actually," Elizabeth said. "But she said she's spending most of the day with her friend, Julie, and she'll be back later. It's just as well."  
  
"Sure," Susan agreed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, she and I have never been close," Elizabeth said. "I try to make the effort. For Mark's sake."  
  
Susan nodded.  
  
"I hope Rachel is okay with my relationship with Robert."  
  
"Oh, I think she understands," Susan said. "It's just a bit awkward."  
  
"Awkward? I see," Elizabeth said. "She told you that, then?"  
  
"No, not really," Susan said. "She's just not used to it yet. She'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I hope so," Elizabeth said. "Do you think I should have a talk with her?"  
  
"Hmm," Susan said. "What would you say?"  
  
"Well, I don't quite know," Elizabeth said. "Oh, I'll figure it out. One of the elevators started to open, and Elizabeth walked in. "Listen, I'd best get up to the O.R. I have vascular surgery scheduled."  
  
"See you later," Susan said. Elizabeth smiled and said goodbye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on "ER." They are the property of NBC, Warner Brothers, Michael Crichton, and some other very important folks.  
  
Please read & review. I appreciate your feedback. (No flames, please!) Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Elizabeth and Robert were asleep in bed. The radio alarm went off and they both stirred.  
  
Robert hit the snooze alarm on the clock. Elizabeth yawned and moved towards him. "Good morning," she said.  
  
"Good morning," he said. "That clock seemed to go off way too early."  
  
"I know," she said. She stretched a little. "Oh, I don't want to get up."  
  
"Don't get up," he said.  
  
"I won't," she said. She snuggled against him and he pulled her close and they kissed. She ran her hands down his shoulders and leaned against him. She kissed him and lowered her body onto his.  
  
The door opened. Robert turned and saw Rachel standing in the doorway. "Hi Rachel!" he said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Hi," Rachel said.  
  
Elizabeth quickly extracted her body from Robert's. "Rachel!" she said. She laughed uneasily. "You really should knock before coming in here."  
  
"Sorry," Rachel said. "I heard Ella crying and I didn't know if you were going in there to check."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Robert and picked up the baby monitor. "I didn't hear anything," she said, puzzled. She shook the monitor. "Maybe the batteries? But I just changed them recently. They should last longer than that."  
  
"Yeah, we'll check it out," Robert said casually. He started to get out of bed. "I'll go see what Ella's up to."  
  
"I can go in," Rachel said. "I mean, if you want."  
  
"Well, all right," Elizabeth said. "Thank you, Rachel."  
  
"No problem," Rachel said and closed the door.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Robert.  
  
"Okay!" he said. "That was fun."  
  
She lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. "God!"  
  
"Hey, she's a teenager," he said. "It's nothing she hasn't seen before."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Robert came out of the bathroom after his shower. He walked into Elizabeth's bedroom and closed the door. Elizabeth was wearing a lacy black bra and jeans. She was looking through her closet.  
  
"I like that outfit," Robert said.  
  
She laughed. "I was looking for a sweater to wear. I wasn't trying to be seductive."  
  
"That's what makes it so good," he said running his hands over her breasts. "Call me crazy, but I think this look works for you. Where did you get this bra?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she said teasingly. They kissed and he slipped his hand inside of the bra.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth and Robert turned to look at Rachel. "Rachel!" Robert said heartily. "Hello."  
  
"We were just-" Elizabeth started. "Well. I didn't hear you knock. What is it, Rachel?"  
  
"I thought I would give Ella a bottle," Rachel said. "But I didn't know if you wanted to feed her right now."  
  
"Oh, you can give her the bottle," Elizabeth said. "I'll be down there in a few minutes. Thank you."  
  
Rachel walked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "We need a lock for this door."  
  
"She'd pick it open," he said.  
  
"She really needs to learn to knock," Elizabeth said, and sighed again. She grabbed a sweater from her closet and slipped it over her head. "I guess I really should get dressed. It's almost 9:00 already."  
  
"I'd better hurry up too," he said. "I have to get to the hospital." He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I want to see that bra again later," he said.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Rachel picked up her Motorola cell phone. The one present her mother had given her lately that she could actually use. She hated most of the gifts that Jen bought for her. Like clothes from Casual Corner. Rachel liked Abercrombie & Fitch or Urban Outfitters. Clothes that her friends wore.  
  
She dialed a friend's number. "Stacy? Hey, what's up?"  
  
Robert walked down the hall past the bedroom. He couldn't find one of his jackets, and thought maybe he had left it in the study. He saw it on the couch in there and grabbed it. As he walked out, he noticed that Rachel's door was closed and she was talking on the phone, not particularly quietly. He started to walk away.  
  
"Elizabeth's got a new boyfriend," he heard her say as he was passing the room. He stopped for a minute to hear the rest of this. "You wouldn't even believe it, he's this total jerk who my dad used to bitch about all the time." There was a pause. "All right, I guess. Not my type. Elizabeth sure loves those bald doctors." Robert decided not to listen to the rest of this. He went downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm making the coffee," Elizabeth said. "I really need it today, with this rain." She noticed he had a funny look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he said wryly. "Rachel's on the phone. The walls are thin around here, that's all I can say."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Was she complaining about my not having enough cable channels?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Oh well," she said, rubbing his shoulder. "She'll be gone in a few days."  
  
"Oh, I don't care," he shrugged. "She can stay if you want."  
  
"I kind of like our having some privacy," Elizabeth said. "I don't want to lose that."  
  
"I don't want to lose that either," he said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I'd better go."  
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"I'll grab something later. I have a lot going on today. There's a meeting with the board later."  
  
"Oh, that," she sighed. "You should probably eat first. You might not be able to keep it down later." 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Thursday evening, and Rachel and Elizabeth were having dinner. "I'm glad your mom is doing well," Elizabeth was saying.  
  
"Yeah, she's better lately," Rachel said. "Sometimes, anyway. I think she likes this new job. She said the hours are better."  
  
"Well, that makes a big difference," Elizabeth said. The front door opened. "Robert?"  
  
"Hi," he said, coming in. He looked at Rachel and she smiled at him slightly. He smiled back uncertainly. He went over to Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be home so soon!"  
  
"Well, I came back for awhile," he said. "I have to go back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Join us," Elizabeth said, getting up and putting another plate on the table. "This spaghetti will just go to waste, anyway."  
  
"Thanks," he said, sitting down and eating. "So, what are you girls talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Rachel was just filling me in on what Jen is doing these days." Elizabeth said. She looked at him and noticed he was rubbing his left arm and grimacing. "What's the matter, it's flaring up again?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Some days, it just has a mind of its own."  
  
"What's wrong with your arm?" Rachel said.  
  
"I hurt it last year," Robert said. "In an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
"Uh, I was skiing," he said. "Broke my arm. It's better now." He looked at Elizabeth and she raised her eyebrows. He shook his head very slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah? I ski." Rachel said. "Where do you go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where do you go skiing?" Rachel said. "Big Powderhorn in Michigan? The Rockies?"  
  
"Yeah, the Rockies mostly." Robert said. "Sugarbrush."  
  
"You mean, Sugarbush?" Rachel said, with a puzzled look on her face. "That's in Vermont. You go all the way to Vermont?"  
  
"Uh, sometimes." Robert said. "I do go to the Rockies. I know some people who have a house in Aspen. But I also have some old friends in the East Coast, so I've been to Sugarbush a few times. My friends and I call it 'Sugarbrush.' Because of all our brushes with death," he said and laughed uneasily. Rachel stared at him. "Anyway, I guess my skiing days are over for awhile."  
  
"I'm a great skiier," Rachel said.  
  
Robert smiled. "You would be, wouldn't you." He gave Elizabeth a sideways glance and she raised her eyebrows again.  
  
"So Rachel, do you think that-" Elizabeth started.  
  
"I love to ski," Rachel interrupted, to Robert. "Have you ever been to Perfect North Slopes?"  
  
"Uh, no," Robert said. "I haven't."  
  
"My dad and I used to go," Rachel said. "He was a really good skiier. Are you any good?"  
  
"I'm starting to think I'm not," he said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't really look like a skier," Rachel said. "But I guess you can never tell." She gave him an odd look. The phone rang.  
  
"Oh, that'll be Stacy," Rachel said. She looked at Elizabeth. "Can I grab it?"  
  
"Sure," Elizabeth said.  
  
Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Stace, just a minute." She looked at Elizabeth. "I'm going to take it in the guest room, okay?" Elizabeth nodded. Rachel went into the other room, and when Elizabeth saw that Rachel had picked up, she hung up the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Saved by the bell," Robert said.  
  
"Why on earth did you go into that whole story?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"I don't know," he said, and sighed. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I know plenty of doctors who go to the Rockies, spend weekends in Vail, all that bullshit. Why the hell I said that thing about Sugarbrush, I don't know."  
  
"Freudian slip," Elizabeth said. "You should have just told her what really happened with your arm. She doesn't care."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Robert said ironically. "She sure cares about skiing though, that's for sure."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Oh well," she said. "Have you ever been skiing?"  
  
"Nope," he said.  
  
"Yes, well, that seemed apparent."  
  
"Great, now she thinks I'm a liar as well as a jerk." Robert said.  
  
"Well, you did lie," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Robert said. "Thanks for reminding me, though."  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry about it." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on "ER." They are the property of NBC, Warner Brothers, Michael Crichton, and some other very important folks.  
  
Please read & review. I appreciate your feedback. (No flames, please!) Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Elizabeth had left early today, when Rachel was still asleep. Robert too.  
  
The phone started to ring. She hesitated about if she should pick it up. She had given a few of her Chicago friends the phone number, but they usually called her on her cell phone. She decided to just let Elizabeth's machine pick it up. After Elizabeth's outgoing message and the beep of the machine, a voice began talking, unmistakably Elizabeth's. "Rachel? Hello, are you there? Rachel?"  
  
Rachel picked up. "Hi Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're there. Kris, the nanny, took Ella to her house today, she had a repairman coming and needs to stay there for a couple of hours. They'll be home later. Listen, I need to ask you an enormous favor. I left my wallet at home and I absolutely need my credit card."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Could you bring the card to the hospital?" Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry to ask, but I really do need it, and I can't possibly get away."  
  
"Sure," Rachel said. "It's no problem."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "You know how to go, it's fairly quick on the El. I took the train today actually and just brought my small totebag. My larger handbag is in the laundry room and has the plastic holders with my credit cards; if you could just lift the American Express card out of it. That would be great. Put it in an envelope, why don't you, and then maybe inside a small shopping bag."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said.  
  
"Thanks." Elizabeth said. "It's the stupidest thing, really; I left all my cash in this bag, the one I brought with me, and the other bag has just a $10 and the charge cards. Anyway, thanks for doing this, Rachel. When you get to the hospital, just ask someone if they can find me for you. If I'm in surgery, then you can just leave the bag with one of the nurses, or at the front desk with Randi or whoever's there. As long as it's someone you recognize or someone who definitely knows me. I'll let them know you'll be coming by."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks so much," Elizabeth said cheerily. "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye," said Rachel, hanging up. She finished getting ready, and got ready to leave for the hospital. She wondered why Elizabeth needed her credit card so urgently. What would she need to charge, especially if she was so swamped at the hospital? Maybe she was going out to buy something on her lunch hour, if she took one, or after work. Something expensive. New lingerie from one of the boutiques? Or maybe a present for Robert? "Yuck," Rachel said out loud. She didn't even want to think about it. She got the stuff she needed to go out and left.  
  
She walked into the hospital and headed towards the ER. When she approached the admit desk, the clerk at the desk looked very busy, talking on the phone, asking someone on the other end questions. It looked like it might take a while. Rachel decided she would find someone else to ask. First though, she needed to use the bathroom.  
  
As she was sitting in one of the stalls, she heard the voices of a couple of other women, nurses probably, entering the ladies room, laughing and gossiping. She could glimpse them vaguely through the stall door, standing near the sinks as they talked.  
  
"I don't know! he was just all over me." one of them said, giggling.  
  
"Girl, don't knock it," the other one said. "You need some sex! How long was I going to have to hear your whining? 'I never get any, Haleh, it's been so long since I've had any!' Boo hoo hoo. I am soo sad!"  
  
"Yeah, well it had been before this Joey guy!" the other said. "I was having a dry spell."  
  
"What about Kovac," Haleh drawled. "How come you gave him the heave-ho?"  
  
"That was trouble," the other nurse said. "That was just once, and it was a mistake for both of us. It's over, we're over it now."  
  
"Okay," Haleh said, "Well you give ol' Joey a chance, Chuny. There's not that many guys left in Chicago!"  
  
"Shut up," Chuny said, giggling.  
  
"What are you girls gossiping about? I want in on it," said another woman who had just entered. Susan! Rachel thought. She recognized Susan's deep voice instantly. She had been about to get up, but now she felt too weird. She stayed put.  
  
"Talking about Chuny needing to find a sex life again," Haleh said.  
  
"Hey, join the club," Susan said. She went into a stall and closed the door. "I'm in the same boat as you are, Chuny. How do you think I feel, hearing Abby talk about Carter all the time? Or seeing Jing-Mei and Pratt making eyes at each other."  
  
"She's such a quiet one!" Chuny said. "Why doesn't she ever tell us what's going on."  
  
"I don't know," Susan sighed. She came out of the stall and went over to use the sink. "It's like, she thinks no one will know about them if she doesn't talk about it."  
  
"Like Corday and Romano," Chuny said. "Remember when she was trying to act like nothing was going on?"  
  
"They both were," Haleh said. "For about a month."  
  
"They must have been doing it even then though," Chuny said. "In his office, maybe. Remember that one day she came out of there looking all red- faced?"  
  
"I don't think so," Susan said. "Then again, Elizabeth is quiet sometimes. She doesn't really confide much."  
  
"Well, he finally wore her down," Chuny said. "After, what, five years?"  
  
"More that that," Haleh said. "Huh. What would Dr. Greene say, I wonder?"  
  
"Oh, I think he'd be happy for her," Susan said. "She seems really happy."  
  
"Girl, you'd better believe she's happy," Haleh said. "'Cause she is getting it regularly."  
  
"Haleh!" Susan said and laughed.  
  
"It's true," Chuny said. "She's got that glow. Great for the skin."  
  
"Better than getting a facial," Susan said. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"You think they're in love?" Chuny said.  
  
Sure seems like it," Susan said. "I think it was hard for Elizabeth to take that plunge. But now she's in it for the long haul."  
  
"We'd better get back," Chuny said. They all started to walk out. "Hey, you think they'll get married?"  
  
"Corday and Romano?" Haleh said. "Yeah, no doubt we'll hear about their engagement soon. Wouldn't be surprised." The doors closed.  
  
Rachel flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. She washed her hands, then splashed her face with some cold water. She walked out of the bathroom and looked for a water fountain. She found one and leaned over to drink.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
Rachel looked up. A pretty Asian doctor was smiling at her. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello," Rachel said.  
  
"I'm Jing-Mei," the woman said. "Do you remember me? We met once."  
  
"Oh yeah, I think so," Rachel said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's nice to see you after so long!" Jing-Mei said. "I didn't  
  
know you were back in Chicago."  
  
"Um, just for a few days," Rachel said. "I'm staying with Elizabeth. Uh, could you give her this, actually?" She held out the small Gap bag that had an envelope inside. Elizabeth left something at home that she needed, she asked me to bring it."  
  
"Sure," Jing-Mei said. "But if you'd rather give it to Elizabeth personally, I could find her for you. I don't think she's in surgery yet."  
  
"It's okay," Rachel said. "She said I could give it to someone else, as long as it was someone that we knew. I have to - I have to go, actually. My friend Stacy just called me - she's really upset - her boyfriend was cheating on her."  
  
"Oh, no!" Jing-Mei said. She reached out for the bag. "I'll get this to Elizabeth. You go be with your friend."  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. "I appreciate it. Bye!" she raced toward the door.  
  
"Take care!" Jing-Mei said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on "ER." They are the property of NBC, Warner Brothers, Michael Crichton, and some other very important folks.  
  
Please read & review. I appreciate your feedback. (No flames, please!) Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon. Rachel had been visiting some friends and was walking from the El station to Elizabeth's house. No one else would be home yet, as far as she knew, except Ella and the nanny. Which was kind of nice. She liked having the time alone.  
  
Rachel opened the door to the house with the spare key Elizabeth had lent her. "Hello?" she called out. She didn't hear anything. Probably Kris was upstairs with Ella. Rachel walked up the stairs.  
  
"Kris?" she said, as she walked toward the nursery. She looked in and to her surprise Robert was there, giving Ella a bottle. He looked up at her. "Oh, hi," Rachel said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I thought Kris was here," Rachel said.  
  
"She was," he said. "I had to come back here to get some papers for a meeting I have outside the hospital. I told Kris she could go. Elizabeth will be here in a little while, so I thought I'd stay with Ella."  
  
"Oh," Rachel said. "Well, you know, I could stay with her, if you have to go to your meeting."  
  
"That's all right," he said. "I don't have to leave quite yet. I'm not in that big a hurry to see any of those people." he smiled.  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. "Well, I'm uh, going in there." She shrugged and indicated the other room. He nodded.  
  
She went in and opened up her AOL mail on the computer and checked her messages. After a few minutes, she heard Ella crying. She went into the nursery room again.  
  
Robert was rocking Ella gently in his arms. "There, there, Ella, it's okay."  
  
"Why is she spitting up like that?" Rachel said, alarmed. "That shouldn't happen."  
  
"It's called gastroesophegeal reflux," Robert said. "It happens sometimes. Don't worry, she'll grow out of it."  
  
Rachel leaned over to Ella. "I never saw her doing that before."  
  
"Maybe you weren't living here then," Robert said.  
  
"No, I was," Rachel said. "I'd remember it."  
  
"It's happened off and on since she was born, Elizabeth said. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I don't know," Rachel said. "She doesn't look good. I think she should go to the hospital."  
  
"Rachel, I'm a doctor," he said patiently. Ella continued to cry and spit up. "I know about these things. Elizabeth knows about this too. We both-"  
  
"Just get away from her!" Rachel said.  
  
Robert looked at her, startled. "What?"  
  
"Just leave Ella alone," she said.  
  
"Rachel-"  
  
"You're not her father!" she said.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"My dad was her father," Rachel said, her lip trembling a little. "Not you."  
  
"I know," Robert said gently. He looked at her.  
  
"If he knew you were here, he'd probably be rolling in his grave."  
  
"He probably would be," Robert said.  
  
"So, why don't you leave?" Rachel said, in tears.  
  
Elizabeth walked in the room. "What is going on?" she said. Rachel and Robert both looked at her. They hadn't even heard her come into the house.  
  
"Uh," Robert started to say.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Elizabeth said. Ella had started to quiet down and Robert put her back down in the crib. "Rachel, why were you yelling like that?"  
  
Rachel looked at Elizabeth, then at Robert. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm - I'm sorry." she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Rachel?" Elizabeth said. She walked over to the steps. "Rachel!" Rachel grabbed her coat hurriedly, and left the house. Elizabeth looked at Robert in bewilderment. "Robert, what happened?"  
  
Robert rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "She misses her father, Elizabeth," he said. "The girl misses her father. Did you think it would be any different?"  
  
"Robert, no one's blaming you," she said.  
  
He let out a short laugh. "All evidence to the contrary." He went into the bedroom. Elizabeth followed and watched as he opened some drawers and took some of his clothes out.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said quietly.  
  
"I'm going to my house for tonight," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Where? At the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"And then you'll come back here?"  
  
"Yeah," he said and sighed. "I'll come back here."  
  
"She's leaving on Monday, you know," Elizabeth said. "It's only a few days away."  
  
"Good," he said. He gathered up a few things from the bathroom. "I mean, it's fine. I'm sure it'll work out. Look, I gotta go. I almost forgot about that meeting downtown. I should go."  
  
"Okay," she said uneasily. They kissed. "Will you call me later?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said distracted. "If I can."  
  
"If you can?"  
  
"Lizzie, of course I'll call you," he said, heading down the stairs and grabbing his coat. "Look, I have to go. I'm going to be late."  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you later," she said.  
  
"Okay." 


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel came in. She had been walking around for more than an hour, and she knew she had to face Elizabeth and Robert, and offer an apology. She wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. She took out her key and quietly entered. Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen. She looked up when Rachel came into the room.

"Elizabeth? I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I am really, really sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I'm sorry, and I know I have to tell Robert that I'm sorry, and I will. I just, I'm, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Well, you did hurt him," Elizabeth said. "But I'm sure you can let him know. He really is very understanding."

"I know."

"You _don't_ know," Elizabeth said. "Rachel, I know this is difficult for you, and awkward. No one is trying to replace Mark. No one will ever take his place." Elizabeth hesitated, and took a deep breath. She looked at Rachel intensely. "Rachel, I'm happy. For the first time in a long time."

"I know," Rachel said. "I'm glad. I'm trying to be."

"Well," Elizabeth said, and smiled awkwardly. "I know it's not easy. But I think we should try to have a few nice days together. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I do."

Robert was sitting in his living room reading an issue of _Time_ magazine. He heard a key in his door, and looked up. The dogwalker let herself in, but he kept her updated about which days he was here and which days he was at Elizabeth's, and right now, Gretel was still at Elizabeth's house.

Elizabeth walked in.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" he said, surprised. Then, with sly amusement, "You couldn't stand to be apart from me for a night?"

"I came for a visit," she said lightly. 

"Visiting the exile, huh?"

"It's a self-imposed exile. No one told you to go."

"Really?" he said. "I believe Rachel's exact words were 'Why don't you leave.'"

"She's a child," Elizabeth said firmly. "Besides, it's her house, not mine."

Robert looked at her, his lip curled in amusement.

"What?" she said, then realized her mistake. "Oh. I meant, of course, it's my house. Not hers."

"Of course," he said.

"Robert Romano, take that smirk off your face."

"Sorry," he said. He sighed. "Just felt like a laugh, Lizzie, is all." They smiled at each other. "You got Kris to come over?"

"No, Sally from across the street. She's keeping an eye on Ella and Rachel."

"Oh," Robert said. He stretched his arms and yawned. "God, it's weird to be here. I hardly ever spend time here anymore. I never thought it would feel so strange to be in my own house."

"When are you going to sell this place?" she said.

"When are you going to sell yours?"

"Robert, we've been through this," she said. "I don't want to sell my house, at least not now. There are too many memories there."

"Maybe it's still too soon for both of us," he said.

"Maybe," she said curtly.

"Elizabeth, don't look at me that way."

"What, Robert? In what way am I looking?"

"Like I've done something to hurt you. I just meant, you know what I meant. We're not ready to make that final move into one house."

"You're over my house all the bloody time," she said. "If you don't want to be there, don't be. No one's dragging you over there." She stood up as if to leave.

"Wait," he said. "Elizabeth, just wait a second. Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving, I'm upset! What the hell are we doing?" she said, in tears.

"I don't know why you're getting so upset," he said. "This is all because of the thing with Rachel. You said it yourself, she'll be leaving in a couple of days. Then everything can go back to normal."

"But what is normal, Robert?" she said. "Are we together? Is that 'normal' for you?"

"Of _course_ it is," he said. "I don't know how this all got so blown up." 

"You always leave when things get tough," she said.

"I don't always leave. Look, I know we had a fight that time at your house, and I went home and you said I shouldn't walk away. But sometimes I need to be here, okay? I just do."

"It's _not_ okay," she said. "I feel like you're running away from me."

"Well, I'm not."

"What are you so scared of, anyway?" she said.

"Look, Lizzie, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" she said. "It's so important for you to think you have your own place."

"I do have my own place!"

"Fine," she said, walking towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" he said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," she said, walking back towards him. But no, I'm not leaving until we work this out."

"Lizzie, this is ridiculous. You have this girl staying with you, she's kind of like your relative, but not really. Why do I have to be there?"

"So now you're not even coming back until Rachel leaves?"

He shrugged.

"Robert!"

"What? What? I don't know."

"You are afraid to admit that what we have is important!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" she moved towards him angrily and he actually backed up a little.

"Okay, fine! I'm a little afraid," he said. Then, very quietly, "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," she said, amazed. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Why would you say that?"  


"It's just a feeling I get," he said quietly. "Like all of this is too good to be true."

"Maybe we deserve too good to be true," she said gently. "After all we've both been through enough, don't you think we deserve some happiness in our lives?"

"You do," he said.

"Robert, so do you," she said. "I love you so much. Don't you know that?"

"I love you," he said. He stroked her hair. "Are we okay now?" She nodded. "Then let's not start fighting about where we live," he said gently. "We'll work it out. You know we will."

"Okay," she agreed. She put her arms around him and they held each other close. "I want to stay here for awhile," she said.

"I want you to," he said.

She went over to his stereo. She rummaged through the CDs on the shelf, pulling one out and popping into the CD player. She hit the fourth track, Neil Young's "Harvest Moon." 

"Dance with me," she said. She pulled him close as the familiar strains of the song played. "This is nice," she said softly. "I wish we could just stay here like this."

"Me too," he said. She moved closer to him and he held her close as they danced, their bodies swaying together gently. "Maybe you should call the sitter," he said. "Tell her you'll be here awhile."

"She can't stay that long," Elizabeth said. "I know I could probably let Rachel stay with Ella alone, but...I'm just not ready." She looked at him. "She wants to apologize to you," she said, smiling.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Let's not talk about it right now." Another song came on the CD, Neil Young singing about war. "This one isn't really working for me." She laughed and they walked over to the CD player. "Go ahead, I know you like to be the DJ," he said. 

"Okay," she said, grinning. She put a few CDs into the carousel. The first one started to play, Al Green singing "Let's Stay Together."

"Oh, getting right down to business," he said. He put his arms around her waist. "The bedroom awaits," he said seductively.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, smiling mischievously. She squatted down and touched the soft shag carpet. "We've never tried this before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why not?" she said. She sat down on the floor.

He smiled. "Okay."

"Sure you can handle it?" she teased.

"You have to ask?" he said. He moved down to the floor and reached for her. She pulled him down towards her gently.

"Is your arm all right?" she said.

"If you hurt me, I'll let you know," he said. She smiled and put her arms around him. They kissed and he moved his hands towards her blouse, unbuttoning it. He threw it onto the floor. He reached for her bra, undid it, threw it next to the blouse. Elizabeth reached for him, grabbed at his T-shirt, and he helped her slip it over his head. He pulled her down again, kissed her on the mouth and nibbled gently at her earlobe. His mouth moved down to her neck and shoulders. His lips came back to her lips every now and again, finding her, caressing her. Elizabeth wrapped her arms and legs around him, losing herself in their closeness.

" Stay with me," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Afterwards, they lay together on the soft carpet. "That was quite a rocket ride," she said, and smiled. She put her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "I used to wonder how you got that nickname."

"Well, you know, I aim to please."

"You did," she murmured. "You do."

He picked up a strand of her long red hair, twisting it with his fingers. "You have to go?"

"Soon," she said. "Soon." He nodded. "You want me to go?"

"No!" he said. "I'm just, you know, preparing myself for you having to go."

She laughed. "Robert! Aww." She reached out and stroked his cheek with her hand. "You could come back with me."

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'll come tomorrow. I just think I should stay here tonight. Cool the air at your house."

"Okay," she said, giving in to his wishes. "Whatever you want to do." They were both quiet for a few moments. "Robert?"

"Hmm?"

"I just, wondered." She said, hesitating. "Do you ever – well. What I wanted to ask is, what did you think of me and Mark?"

He stared at her wordlessly.

"No," she said, and laughed a little, uncertainly. "I know that sounds odd, what I meant was, what did you think when he and I were together? You must have formed some opinion."

He looked at her with intense brown eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just seems important, somehow. Whatever you say, it's fine. I just wondered."

"Okay," he said. "Well, I guess, I was happy that you seemed happy, with him. Sometimes." He rolled his eyes. "I was jealous, though."

She laughed. "What else?"

"What else. I guess I wondered if he was what you wanted, what you needed." She nodded. "Was he?"

"Sometimes," she said. "I loved him. There were times when I wondered how compatible we were." He nodded, waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

"I guess that's what I wondered, too," Robert said.

"What else did you think?" she said. "How did you feel?"

"Lizzie," he said.

"Come on, Robert."

"How did I feel?" he repeated. "I felt sad." He looked at her, his eyes burning into hers. "When you got married, I felt like my heart would break. Well, no, I mean – it _did_ break. But it was more than that. I'd had my heart broken before. This time I felt like – like my whole life was ending."

"Oh, Robert," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well, you must have known," he said softly.

"I didn't," she said. "I knew you liked me, you cared about me. I didn't know back then how much. I suppose I was wrapped up in my own life, in getting married, having a baby, how all that would affect me. I did think about you sometimes, but I didn't let it consume me." He nodded. "I'm sorry," she said gently. "How you must have suffered."

He smiled and shrugged. "Well, you know...suffering is my middle name," he said lightly.

Elizabeth smiled. "And here I thought it was 'wicked' all those years."

"Fine, make fun of me," he said, but he smiled with her.

"How did you get by?" she said. "All that time. If it was so hard for you when I got married, how did you stand it?"

"Well, the good part was that I got to see you almost every day at the hospital," he said. "Not always so good for _you_."

She grinned. "Sometimes you seemed quite angry with me."

"Sometimes I was," he said. "But sometimes I wasn't. Once you got married – I just accepted it. Painful as it was – I just knew that's the way it had to be. So I closed off, as much as I could." He stroked her hair again, his dark eyes blazing. "I never really gave up on you though, Lizzie. I couldn't."

"I'm glad you didn't," she said. She kissed him tenderly, then stopped and sighed. "I guess I should get back."

"Yeah, you don't want to keep Sally waiting," he said.

"See you tomorrow?"

"You got it," he said. Elizabeth rose to her feet, collecting her clothes and putting them on. She stood up and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Well, thanks for stopping by," he said.

"My pleasure," she said, grinning. She picked up her bag and he walked over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said. He held the door opened for her. She started to walk down the steps. "Elizabeth?" he said. She turned back to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You were worth waiting for."

Elizabeth smiled wide. "So were you, Robert."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter might seem a little bizarre, but it was something that came to me and the thing is, I think a big part of writing is taking risks & putting yourself out there even if everyone doesn't like it. The more I thought about it, the more this chapter made sense to me and seemed right for Robert. So I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks very much to all of you who have been reading & reviewing. Please remember to post your feedback. I appreciate your sticking with me!  
  
Somehow, Robert had found himself at the gravesite. There was a bench there and he sat down.  
  
"I know you probably weren't expecting to see me here," he said. "Hope you like surprises." he hesitated. "This is so stupid," he said. "Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here, only that I had to come here. You should be glad to see me. I'm sure you don't get that many visitors. No offense." he spread his arms wide. "Everyone's going around, living their lives..." he trailed off. "Hey, they think about you sometimes. I'm sure they do. Just not every minute. What did you expect? Come on, you weren't that interesting.  
  
You and I weren't the best of friends," he said. "Or any sort of friends, for that matter. I know you didn't like me, but I didn't really like you either." He hesitated. "I never thought you were good for Elizabeth. I just hope you were good to her. She doesn't say much." he said, and shrugged. "Of course I'm not that objective about you two being together." he smiled. "I never did anything about it, though." He paused. "No, I never did. Honest. Hell, you're dead, and I'm trying to convince you I'm being honest with you. But this whole thing is kind of fucked-up, so I'll just go with it. It's true. Ask her. Well, you can't. But if you did, she'd tell you the truth, I never made a move on her, not the whole time you two were together. Hell, I even told her to go back to you when you guys were separated. Why did I do that? Hell if I know." There was silence. "Okay, maybe I do. Because she said she loved you, and I assume you loved her, and I do believe in love. There, I said it."  
  
He shrugged. "I told her what she needed to hear," he said. "She would have gone back on her own anyway. Maybe she would have taken a little longer about it, and you guys would have lost a little time. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm not expecting a thank you or anything..." Pause. "Just some understanding."  
  
He stared intensely at the grave. "I love her," he said. " I feel your disapproval. You think it doesn't haunt me?" he said angrily. "Well, it does. You think I'm not good enough for her, not as good as you. Yeah, okay, fine! Why should I care what you think? What your daughter thinks? I don't know. I just do. Okay, I said it. I do care. You can go roll in your grave about that. About the fact that I actually care." His voice started to catch and he pushed back a sob. "I care about her. It's not just about me. I care about her having some peace, and getting no guilt from you, from your daughter, from anyone who's gonna make her feel bad about this in some way. I do care. Because she's suffered enough. And if you don't think that I understand about that, well then, fuck you. Fuck you and what you think," he said, his eyes filled with tears. "You don't know a fucking thing about it. Because I want to spare her from more pain, and I will, if there's any way I can."  
  
"We're going to be happy," he said. "I think I can do it, I'm not going to be afraid. I can do it. She and I. And there's nothing you can do about it. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole fucking life, and I'm not letting anyone screw it up. Okay? You're not going to screw it up for me. No fucking way." He paused. "I love her. Of course I do."  
  
"Thanks for letting me talk," he said and smiled a little. "Not that you had much choice in it. Maybe you enjoyed having some company, even if it was me. If not, well, there's not much you can do about that either."  
  
He got to his feet. "Okay, well, I'm going to get out of your hair." he paused. "Except you and I never had much of that," he smiled. "One of the only things we had in common. That, and the other thing. But she's the important one." He shrugged. "Maybe you can't respect me, and that's okay. I can't really ask that much of you, can I. You've been through a lot, we both have. So has she."  
  
"So, rest in peace," he said gently. He turned away and started to leave, looked over his shoulder. "Bye." 


	12. Chapter 12

Please read and review. Thank you!  
  
Rachel had apologized to Robert. It was a little uncomfortable, but she told him she was sorry for getting so emotional earlier. He said it was no problem, and that he understood. Rachel still felt odd around him, but she figured just to try and ignore it. She'd be leaving in a couple of days anyway.  
  
"Rachel, Robert and I are going out tonight," Elizabeth said. "There's this new restaurant and we have a reservation for eight o'clock. Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks," Rachel said. "I'll stay with Ella."  
  
"The nanny's coming over, actually," Elizabeth said. "But you can stay with her, and keep them company. Or you can go with us. It's up to you. If you stay, you could order a pizza or something. There's not much here to eat, I'm afraid. Kris is vegetarian and always brings her own meals."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Later on that night, Robert and Elizabeth were in the kitchen, getting ready to leave. Kris had come over and was tending to Ella.  
  
Rachel had been in the guest room, but she came into the kitchen to get a Coke. "So, Rachel, do you have everything you need?" Elizabeth called out. She was looking in the hall mirror and applying some lipstick.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh wait," Elizabeth said. "I forgot to give you some money to get a pizza."  
  
"I got it," Robert said. He reached into his pocket and took out some bills, and handed them to Rachel.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She looked down at them in surprise. He had given her fifty dollars. "But, I don't need that much-"  
  
"Well, you can order what you want from the pizza place," he said, "Or you could use it to take a cab and meet us at the restaurant. If you change your mind."  
  
"Okay, well thanks," she said. It still seemed like too much money, but she didn't know what to say.  
  
Robert and Elizabeth put on their coats. "Okay, we're going now," Elizabeth said. "Kris, we're leaving. The phone number for the restaurant is on the fridge, or you have my cellular number."  
  
"Okay," Kris called out from the other room. "Have fun."  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "And Rachel, I know you have my cellular number too if you need it. Let us know if you need anything."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. "have a good time."  
  
Seated at their table at the restaurant, Elizabeth turned toward Robert and smiled. "It's been a long time since we've had a Saturday night out," she said.  
  
"Too long," he said, smiling. He took her hand and caressed it gently.  
  
"That was nice of you to invite Rachel to take a cab over," she said. "You think she will?"  
  
"No," Robert said. They both laughed a little. "You know, we might cramp her style or something."  
  
"Just as well," Elizabeth said, smiling. The waiter brought their food. "Oh, this looks marvelous." They both started to eat. After a few bites, Elizabeth looked up and looked across the room. "This place is packed," she said. She lifted her eyebrows and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh, my."  
  
"What?" Robert said.  
  
"Uh..nothing," she said. She smiled uneasily. "It's just - well, I just saw someone sit down, that's all."  
  
"Well, Lizzie, a lot of people are sitting down," he said. "You just said it was packed." She nodded. He looked at her, amused. "Who exactly has just sat down?"  
  
"Maybe you should turn around and take a look," she said.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. He shifted in his seat and looked behind him. Across the crowded room, Carter and Abby were sharing a table with Peter Benton and Cleo. Robert turned around to face Lizzie again. "Great," he said sardonically.  
  
"I know," she said, and smiled. "Well, it's a hot restaurant. Everyone is here."  
  
"Apparently," he said, sighing in exasperation. "Talk about a mood- changer."  
  
"Now, Robert," Elizabeth said. "They probably won't even see us. Just ignore them and enjoy our evening if you don't want to go say hello."  
  
"You want to say hello?" he said. "Don't we see them enough?"  
  
"Well, I see Abby and Carter almost every day," Elizabeth admitted. "But I haven't seen Benton and Cleo in a very long time. It would be nice to say hello, don't you think?"  
  
"Don't 'I' think?" Robert said. "Much as I'd love to relive my beautiful friendship with Peter Benton, I think I'll pass. I guess I can see why you would be so happy to see Peter again, fond memories and all that."  
  
"Robert," she said warningly. "You're being silly. Don't tell me you're jealous of Peter after all this time."  
  
"Jealous?" Robert repeated. "I'm not jealous." He thought for a minute. "Okay, maybe a little."  
  
"There is no reason for you to be," Elizabeth said firmly. She touched his hand. "Peter and Cleo are very happy, and I am very happy with you. As I hope you are with me."  
  
"I am," he said.  
  
"I don't feel anything but friendship for Peter," she said, giving Robert's hand a squeeze before letting it go and returning to her dinner. "You're the only one I want."  
  
"Well, good," he said, and grinned. "But you know, I still don't really want to go talk to them or anything."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Well, if they see us or pass by here, we can't just ignore them, of course."  
  
"I don't know about that," Robert said, almost under his breath.  
  
"Robert," Elizabeth said sternly, as if talking to a child. "Be good."  
  
They talked and ate, enjoying their dinner. Near the end of their meal, John Carter walked by their table. "Elizabeth?" he said.  
  
Elizabeth looked up. "Hello!" she said.  
  
"Hello!" he said. "Hello, Dr. Romano."  
  
"Carter," Robert said, surprisingly cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Carter said. "How are you?"  
  
"Great," Robert said. "Nothing like a good meal." He slid closer to Elizabeth, resting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Is Abby with you, Carter?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Is she ever not with him?" Robert said. Elizabeth gave him a warning look. Robert smiled at Carter. "We get such pleasure at seeing the two of you together," he said.  
  
"Uh huh," Carter said cautiously. "Well, thanks. Yeah, Abby's over there." He motioned towards their table across the room. "I'm surprised you didn't see us actually!"  
  
"But you didn't see us either, did you?" Elizabeth said, laughing nervously. "Until just now, of course."  
  
"Well, that's true," Carter said. "Anyway, I was just heading in there," he gestured towards the men's room. "But it was great to see both of you."  
  
"Wonderful to see you," Elizabeth said. Robert smiled wryly. Carter walked away. "Did you have to be so rude?" Elizabeth said, exasperated.  
  
"I thought I was pretty good, considering." Robert said.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Oh well. I suppose this kind of thing happens."  
  
"What kind of thing?"  
  
"Seeing our co-workers outside of work."  
  
"Co-workers?" Robert said sarcastically. "They're all under me. Subordinates would be the better word."  
  
"You just want everyone to be afraid of you," Elizabeth teased.  
  
"They are."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Your bark is worse than your bite."  
  
"I thought you liked my bite," he whispered seductively.  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "Robert."  
  
Carter appeared again at their table. "Hey, I forgot to mention, Peter Benton is out with us tonight."  
  
"Oh really?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, Cleo too."  
  
"That's wonderful," Elizabeth said. "I haven't seen them in quite a while." She looked at Robert and he smirked.  
  
"Well, they'll be thrilled to hear that you're here," Carter said. "I'm sure you'll be glad to see Dr. Benton again, Dr. Romano." He smiled. "Well, I'd better get back to my table. Nice seeing you." He waved at them and walked back to his table.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Robert said to Elizabeth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Carter! He was being smart with me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Maybe you deserved it."  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth."  
  
"Well, we'll have to say hello now," Elizabeth said. "There's no way around it. It would be rude not to, you know."  
  
"Oh, heaven forbid I should be rude," Robert said. "We're eating dinner, let's just enjoy it. No going over to anyone's table. If they want to stop over here on their way out, they can."  
  
"We'll probably be finished before they are," Elizabeth fretted. "We'll be walking out first."  
  
"So, we'll be walking out first." Robert said.  
  
The waiter came by. "Dessert?"  
  
"Yes, I would like something," Elizabeth said.  
  
"We like to stay at our table as long as possible," Robert said to the waiter.  
  
"I see," the waiter said, smiling. "May I recommend the tiramisu?" Robert and Elizabeth agreed and ordered two with coffee. The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with their order.  
  
"It's very good," Elizabeth said to Robert.  
  
"Uh huh," he said slyly.  
  
"What, Robert?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just, you don't have to be scared of those idiots."  
  
"I am not scared of anyone," Elizabeth retorted.  
  
"So you admit that they're idiots?"  
  
"Robert!" she said, then laughed. "Stop it."  
  
"You didn't deny it," he said. He stuck his tongue out. "Der."  
  
"Stop making me laugh," she said, her face turning red. "I don't think they're idiots."  
  
"That's good," he said in a lower voice, "because they're headed this way." She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah. I guess they skipped dessert." Carter and Abby were headed over towards them.  
  
"Where's Benton and Cleo?" Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Must have snuck out the back way."  
  
"Robert stop it," she said, trying not to smile. "There isn't a back way."  
  
"Sure there is."  
  
"Elizabeth, Dr. Romano, how are you?" Abby called out. Carter, standing next to her, smiled.  
  
"Hello, Abby, we're fine, how are you?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Wonderful," Abby said. To Robert, she said, "Isn't this is a great restaurant?"  
  
"The best," he said.  
  
"I want to come back next week," Abby said to Carter.  
  
"Next week?" he repeated.  
  
"Hey you've got the money," she said playfully, punching him lightly. Robert looked at Elizabeth and rolled his eyes. She shook her head at him.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you two?" Carter said, over his shoulder, as Cleo and Peter appeared.  
  
"It was great to see you," Abby said to Robert and Elizabeth. To Carter, she said, "I'll be outside."  
  
"Smoke break?" Carter said. She smiled mischievously. "All right, I'll join you." To Peter, he said, "We'll be outside." Carter smiled again at Elizabeth as he and Abby left.  
  
"Hello Peter, Cleo," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hi!" Cleo said. "Such a surprise to see you both."  
  
"Isn't it?" Robert said. Peter was silent.  
  
"It's been a long time," Elizabeth said, making eye contact with Peter.  
  
"Yes, it has," Peter said. "I don't think I've seen you-" he hesitated, "since Mark's funeral. I'm sorry, Elizabeth." She nodded gratefully. Peter's eyes flickered back and forth between Elizabeth and Robert. "Carter mentioned that you two were - involved."  
  
"Well, sorry if that spoiled your dinner, Peter," Robert said heartily.  
  
Peter glared at him. "He told me another time, he didn't tell me tonight. Our dinner was just fine."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Robert said. "So, Peter, Cleo, how are things in Skokie?"  
  
"Schaumburg," Peter said coldly.  
  
"Oh right, Schaumburg. Good private hospital, but in the middle of nowhere. Shame you had to move so far out. You know, if you ever wanted to come back to County, I'm sure we could dig something up." He looked slyly at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, isn't there a surgical position to be filled?"  
  
"That's a per diem position," Elizabeth said.  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Robert said innocently.  
  
"Dr. Romano," Peter said angrily, "You can take your position, and shove it where the-"  
  
"Peter, let's go get our coats," Cleo said hurriedly, putting her hand on his arm. "It's getting late." She turned to Elizabeth and Robert. "It was nice seeing you."  
  
"You too, Cleo," Robert said. Cleo walked off. Benton still stood there, glaring at Robert.  
  
"Well, Peter, always a pleasure," Robert said. He put his arm around Elizabeth and smiled at Peter.  
  
Peter stared at Elizabeth, his mouth open.  
  
"Feeling okay, Peter?" Robert said.  
  
"Elizabeth, how could you!" Peter said, fuming. He turned and stormed off.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Robert, stunned.  
  
"So much for your great friendship with Peter Benton," Robert said.  
  
"Oh dear," she said.  
  
"Yeah well," Robert said. "At least we got a chance to say hello."  
  
They both burst out laughing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey there! I thought it was time for another chapter. We're getting down to the wire, just a few more left!  
  
You'll notice that I'm making Robert's arm recovery a lot more optimistic than TPTB have been doing lately on the show. That's because I just don't like the way this storyline has been going this season, and how they keep putting him through the ringer. So in my story, although it might seem unrealistic, a lot of the function in his arm has been restored. Take that, PTB!  
  
Robert and Elizabeth came home from the restaurant. They said hello to Kris and talked briefly with her.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Kris said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Robert said. "We had a good time. I ruined one of Elizabeth's friendships, but it wasn't that great to begin with, right, Lizzie?"  
  
"What?" Kris said smiling, turning to Elizabeth. "I'm confused."  
  
"Nothing," Elizabeth said good-naturedly. "You know Robert's tendency to exaggerate. We simply ran into some old friends, that's all."  
  
"Ran into him like a Mack truck," Robert said.  
  
"Robert, come on," Elizabeth said, but she smiled. "It wasn't that bad. I'm going to call Peter tomorrow and get this straightened out."  
  
"Yeah, well, good luck with that," Robert said. "Why don't you invite him to dinner here? That would be fun."  
  
Elizabeth grinned and shook her head, then turned to Kris. "How was everything here?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Fine," Kris said, smiling. "Rachel really loves being with Ella."  
  
"Where is Rachel?"  
  
"Sitting out on your steps in the back. She seems to like it out there."  
  
Elizabeth and Robert said goodnight to Kris and she left. "I am exhausted," Elizabeth said, yawning. "I'm going to stop in and see Ella and then I'm falling into bed. Tell Rachel I said goodnight, will you?" He nodded and she kissed him. "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Robert opened up the door that led out on the steps toward the back entrance to the house. Rachel looked up.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Oh, hey," she said. "Did you guys have fun?"  
  
"We did," he said. He sat down next to her. "You?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, and smiled a little. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled some money out. "Thanks for that pizza money. I did get one, but there's a lot of money left over-"  
  
"You can keep it," he said. "I know it doesn't go far at Abercrombie, but maybe you can get something."  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"What?" he said, and shrugged. "It's a store."  
  
"Yeah," she said, "but my mom has no idea stores like that even exist."  
  
"I have a niece around your age," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
They sat in silence on the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry again for the way I acted the other day," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You said that before," she mused.  
  
"And I still mean it."  
  
"It's just - well my father died, it's been a little over a year. Fourteen months."  
  
"Not a lot of time," he said.  
  
"No," she said. "It doesn't seem like it." She took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. "Elizabeth doesn't know I smoke," she admitted.  
  
"I won't say anything."  
  
"I just smoke sometimes," she said. "Alone, or around friends who don't mind it."  
  
"I don't mind," he said. "As long as you don't blow it in my face."  
  
She laughed, and lit a cigarette. "You're not so hard to get along with, I guess."  
  
"Imagine that," he said.  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Others may disagree with you," he said.  
  
"Oh, I know they would."  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, and she laughed again. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know some stuff," she said.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You didn't really break your arm skiing, did you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I knew it," she said, and smiled. "You're not a very good liar."  
  
"Well, you know, it's not such a good quality to have."  
  
"So, how did you hurt your arm?" she said.  
  
"It got severed by a helicopter's rotor when I was on the roof of the hospital," he said. Rachel's mouth opened in disbelief. "Yeah, it was kind of a mess. They re-attached it though, as you can see." He wriggled it a little as it to show it off.  
  
"Geez," Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah," Robert said, and smiled. "That's the short version. I just didn't think you needed to hear all that, so that's why I made up a different story. Teenage girls being so delicate and all."  
  
"Right," she said dryly. Then, softening a little, she added, "So you're okay now?"  
  
"Pretty much," he said, and shrugged. She looked at him, and he added, "I still don't have all the function back, but I go to physical therapy, and they say I'm still healing and I'm supposed to be patient. I guess I'm about three-quarters okay, but I want the other quarter."  
  
"You think you'll get it?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, and smiled. "Never settle." She smiled back.  
  
"You really like Elizabeth, huh?" she said.  
  
Robert looked up, then down, then at Rachel. "Yeah," he said, blushing a little. He smiled and looked down at the ground. "She's well-she's pretty amazing. Yeah, I like her. 'Like' isn't really the right word for it, but yeah. A lot."  
  
"Okay, okay," Rachel said, amused. She stubbed out her cigarette. "That's good. She seems happy."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." They both were quiet for a few moments. "You really care about Ella too, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," he said, looking at her seriously. "She's great. She means the world to Elizabeth."  
  
"I know," Rachel said quietly, almost whispering. "I almost killed her, you know."  
  
"Not on purpose."  
  
"No, of course not," she said. "Still. It's horrible."  
  
"It's in the past," he said.  
  
Rachel looked down at the ground. "I caused a lot of problems for Elizabeth and my dad. I didn't mean to, but I did." She looked up at him and he nodded. "Are you and Elizabeth going to get married?"  
  
"Oh, Rachel, I don't know," Robert said. He felt embarrassed by her question and caught off-guard. "Neither of us is thinking about that right now. It's too soon, and I don't think Elizabeth is ready for all that again."  
  
"But if she was, you would want to?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't have to worry-"  
  
"I think you should," Rachel said. "Because you know, it would be good. Ella needs a father. I mean, you know, not a father, but a stepfather, or something. Someone."  
  
"You have one, right?" Robert said awkwardly.  
  
"A stepfather?" Rachel said. "Yeah, my mother's husband, but he's a jerk. You'd be an improvement over him."  
  
"I thought you said I was a jerk," he said, smiling.  
  
"No, I didn't! I never said that," she said, blushing.  
  
He laughed. "Come on, who's the bad liar now?"  
  
"Okay, well, maybe you're a jerk to the people at your hospital," she said. "But not to everyone. Anyway, I already have a stepfather, even though Kevin's a jerk, besides, I don't need anyone anyway, I'm, I'm almost grown. Ella, she needs you, and you're good with her." She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.  
  
"Good, because Ella might need you - she needs someone. A father, or somebody. She's just a baby." She started to cry and he put his arm around her shoulder. He gently pulled her close to him. She leaned against him and sobbed. After a couple of minutes, she said, "I'm sorry. I just miss my dad so much."  
  
He stroked her hair. "I know you do."  
  
"You're pretty nice, Robert," she said. He laughed. "No, seriously." He smiled and shook his head.  
  
She wiped some tears away with her hand. "Can I sit close to you a little longer?"  
  
"Of course," he said. She leaned her head against his chest and he put his arms around her. Neither said a word, and they just sat there for a few minutes until they were ready to go inside. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, dear readers! I'm back after a long hiatus which I definitely didn't intend to go this long. The summer got busy and before I knew it, a few months had passed by. Please feel free to go back and read the last couple of chapters if you forget where we left off. For any new readers to "Just Visiting," welcome, and to all the old readers, thank you for sticking with this story!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So where is she?" Elizabeth said to Robert. They were in the kitchen. Robert had talked to Rachel the night before about going to the Lincoln Park Zoo with Elizabeth and Ella. It was Sunday, and Rachel was leaving on Monday, so they thought that the zoo would be something fun to do before she left.  
  
"She's upstairs getting ready," Robert said.  
  
"Quite a talk you two must have had last night," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, well, everything worked out. She's not a bad kid, just a little lonely, I guess."  
  
"And she likes the Lincoln Park Zoo," Elizabeth said, rubbing her temples. She pushed away some things on the kitchen table, turning them over, as if looking for something. "Damn this headache."  
  
"Are you sure you still want to go?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she said crossly. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"  
  
"Nooo - it was Rachel's," he said. "She thought it would be fun to take Ella, I didn't disagree. Look, if you don't want to go, you don't have to go-"  
  
"Robert, I didn't say that," Elizabeth interrupted. "I'd like to go to the zoo. It's just that I have a splitting headache and I can't find the bloody pills."  
  
"What - Excedrin? It's in the bathroom."  
  
"No, not the Excedrin," Elizabeth said impatiently. "I have a sinus headache and I need my prescription sinus medicine." She pushed her hair off her face, resting her hand at the top of the head. "God - it's really getting worse."  
  
"I'm sorry," Robert said. "I'll help you look. You checked the upstairs cabinet already?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said. "I checked the upstairs bathroom, the downstairs bathroom, everywhere. I think maybe I put them in here somewhere." She pointed towards the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"Why would you put them in there?"  
  
"I don't know! I just did."  
  
"Lizzie-"  
  
"Robert," Elizabeth snapped, "If you tell me anything about how it was poor form for me to put them somewhere I wouldn't remember, I swear I'll--"  
  
"All right, all right," Robert said quickly. "Don't kill me." He opened the cabinet above the dishwasher and looked inside.  
  
"I looked there already," Elizabeth said. She pulled upon the drawers of another cabinet, looking furiously. "I looked here already too. Damn it! What did I do with those pills?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Robert said. Elizabeth turned and glared at him. "I do! I wish I knew, Lizzie. I'm trying to find them."  
  
"I'll find them myself," she said. She hastily opened some more drawers, looking around. "God, my head is pounding." Robert squatted down on his knees, searching through the lower cabinet, as Elizabeth searched the cabinets above him. "Damn!" she said. "I can't find it." She banged the upper cabinet shut and as she did her leg slammed the lower cabinet drawer shut, right against Robert's head.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried out.  
  
"Robert!" she said. She bent down on her knees, surprised. "I'm sorry." She reached out a hand to touch his head and he winced. "Are you hurt?"  
  
He looked at her in amazement. "Lizzie, what do you think? Yes, I'm hurt. You brained me, in case you didn't notice." He sat down on the floor and held out a prescription container. "Here's your pills."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I found them in the cabinet and was just about to tell you, when I felt a sharp drawer connect with my left temple," he said. He winced again. "God!"  
  
"Robert, thank you," she said. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Just take your pills, Lizzie," Robert said weakly, "and then maybe, if it's not too much trouble, get me an icepack."  
  
Elizabeth grabbed a glass of water, and took her sinus pills quickly. She took the icepack out of her side cabinet, and filled it up with ice. "Come on," she said, "Come sit on the couch."  
  
"I'm fine," he grumbled.  
  
"Well, just sit on the couch, and put the ice on there," she suggested. Robert got up and moved into the living room. "Fifteen minutes," Elizabeth said. She put the icepack against his head, then took it off after a moment and looked at the reddened spot before putting the pack back on. "It's not so bad, you know."  
  
"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. "Compared to what?"  
  
"Well, maybe you can cover it with something."  
  
"Oh sure, Liz, I'll just cover it up with all that hair I have," he said. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Despite the situation, Elizabeth laughed a little. "I meant, a hat or a bandana or something."  
  
"A bandana?" he said incredulously. "Great, I'll look like I'm joining a rock band. You know, I just love the ideas you come up with sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said, and laughed again.  
  
"Oh good, this is funny to you. I'm glad I could turn your mood around today, Lizzie. How's 'your' head? You seem to have made a miraculous recovery."  
  
"You know, those pills really worked wonderfully," Elizabeth admitted.  
  
"Super! Well, you know anytime I can help, just let me know."  
  
"I will," she said, teasing him. She lifted the icebag, and kissed the spot on his head. "I really am sorry."  
  
"I know you are," he said good-naturedly.  
  
She put the icepack back on his head. "Ten more minutes."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ready for the zoo?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah! I am," Rachel said. She turned to Ella "Ella, are you ready?"  
  
"Zoo," Ella said. She pointed towards Robert's dog Gretel. "Gretel go too!"  
  
"No, love, they don't allow dogs there," Elizabeth explained. Ella pouted, and Elizabeth stroked her hair. "I'm sorry love, Gretel can't go."  
  
"Don't worry Ella, we'll have fun," Rachel reassured her sister.  
  
Robert came downstairs wearing a fisherman's hat. "Ready?"  
  
Rachel stared at him. "Robert, what's with the hat?"  
  
"I had a little accident," he said. "Bumped my head. Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Wait, what about Gretel?" Elizabeth said. "Did you take her out?"  
  
"When I got up this morning."  
  
"Maybe we should take her again," Elizabeth said. "We might be out for quite a while."  
  
"I'll take her," Rachel volunteered.  
  
"Really?" Robert said.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Rachel said. She turned to Ella. "Wanna take Gretel for a  
  
little walk?"  
  
"Walk!" Ella agreed.  
  
Rachel grabbed the leash. "We'll be back in a few," she said, as she, Ella  
  
and Gretel headed outside.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth called out incredulously. She turned to Robert, surprised.  
  
He pulled her close. "She's an angel," he said, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "It's a miracle," she said, and they both laughed. "Whatever did you say to her last night?"  
  
"Aah, you know, just stuff."  
  
"Well whatever it was, it worked wonders," Elizabeth said. "And now we have a few minutes alone."  
  
"Yeah, I'm still in pain from your little wallop," he whined.  
  
"I'd better kiss it again and make it all better," she teased.  
  
"Actually, my mouth is hurting me," he said. "I need to be kissed there."  
  
"Oh, all right," she said. She put her arm around him, and they began to kiss.  
  
************************************************************************ "Well, where should we go next?" Elizabeth said, looking at the zoo map. They'd been at the zoo for a couple of hours. "We've already seen the bird house, the children's zoo, the penguin and seabird house. Where next? Rachel?"  
  
"It's up to Ella," Rachel said. "Ella, where do you want to go next?" She looked at the map. "The Bear and Wolf Habitat, the Primate House, the Lion House-"  
  
"Lion house!" Ella said.  
  
"Okay," Rachel said, grinning. "The Lion House it is." They all walked over there and as they got close, Rachel took Ella's hand and they ran in there. Robert and Elizabeth stood outside, watching.  
  
"They get along well," Robert said.  
  
"Yes they do," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad." She turned to him and touched the brim of his hat, smiling.  
  
"What?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," she said, grinning. "You look so cute." She ran her hand over the bump on the side of his head.  
  
"Ouch," he said. "It still hurts, you know."  
  
"Don't be such a baby."  
  
"Don't hit me on the head!" he protested.  
  
"Rob, you're whining," she teased.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are," she said, putting her arms around his waist. "You're being a brat."  
  
"You are," he said. He put his right hand on her breast.  
  
"No, you are," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek. He reached forward and kissed her full on the mouth. They stood there kissing for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, we're done," Rachel announced, as she and Ella skipped over to them. "Ella didn't like the lions. She said-Ew." Rachel interrupted herself as she realized Robert and Elizabeth were kissing and embracing. "Yikes, guys, c'mon, no PDA."  
  
"PDA?" Elizabeth said, as she and Robert reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"Public display of affection," Robert said. "How long have you been in this country again?"  
  
Elizabeth shot him an annoyed look. "I've never heard of PDA. It's not even a real word!"  
  
"It's an expression," Rachel said. "For when two people are, you know, being gross in public."  
  
"We were not being gross," Elizabeth said, mildly annoyed. "We're adults!"  
  
"Besides, Rachel, where else would you have us kiss?" Robert said, grinning. "You're always around."  
  
"Not for long!" Rachel said. "Tomorrow, I bid you guys bye-bye."  
  
"Oh, is it tomorrow already?" Elizabeth teased. "I'd forgotten."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rachel said. "Don't worry, I'll be glad to leave too." She softened. "I mean, it hasn't been all bad. Thanks, you guys, for having me."  
  
"I'm glad you came to stay, Rachel," Elizabeth said. "I really am." She looked over at Robert, who looked distracted, and she gently touched his arm.  
  
"Me too," Robert said. "And I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, let's eat already!" Rachel said.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter coming soon - probably in about two weeks when I get back from my vacation. Hope you enjoyed this light-hearted chapter - let me know! 


	15. Chapter 15

Here I am, back with another chapter of the kind of story that I wish TPTB would write. This is what I think Robert & Elizabeth deserve (togetherness), and if the show wants her with Dorset, so be it.but I don't have to like it. (  
  
This story is close to wrapping up, and I thank all of you who have stuck with me and asked me to continue.  
  
"That was good," Rachel said. She had just finished a plate of pancakes, and she was sitting across from Elizabeth and Robert at Ann Sather.  
  
"They have wonderful pancakes here," Elizabeth said. She reached over to Robert's plate and nibbled on a piece of a sweet roll. "Everything here is wonderful actually."  
  
"Is that why you're stealing all my food?" Robert said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "May I?"  
  
The waitress walked by. "How is everything?" she said.  
  
"Another mountain of sweet rolls for the lady," he said.  
  
"No, I've had enough," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Sure?" Robert said.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed another piece of bread off his plate. "Absolutely." The waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
After they paid and walked out, Elizabeth turned to Rachel on the street corner. "So we'll take you to the train station, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rachel said. "If you want to. I could take a cab." She shrugged.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Robert.  
  
"No, we'll take you," he said.  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said. They walked over to Elizabeth's van and Robert drove to the station. They parked the car and got out.  
  
"You have everything, right?" Elizabeth said. "You don't think you left anything at the house?"  
  
"No, I have it all," Rachel said. She hesitated. "Although, I almost wish I could go back just to tell Ella good bye one more time."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "She loved seeing you."  
  
"I loved seeing her too," Rachel said. She bit her lip.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, "I spoke to your mother on the phone, and I told her that you're welcome to come here next summer and spend a week."  
  
"Really?" Rachel said incredulously. "You want me to come back?"  
  
"We do," Elizabeth said, smiling. Rachel looked at Robert and he smiled and nodded agreement.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. "I'd really like to do that." She hoisted up her bags toward the steps of the station.  
  
"Here, let me take that," Robert said. He reached out with his right arm and picked up her heavier bag.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said. They all walked up the steps of the station. Rachel turned to Elizabeth and Robert. "Thanks, you guys. For the ride, and for letting me stay with you, and...everything. Look, you don't have to stay. I know you'll probably be late for work."  
  
"No one to yell at us if we are," Elizabeth said mischievously. "Robert's right here."  
  
"Oh, that's very funny, Elizabeth," Robert said dryly, but he smiled despite himself.  
  
"Rachel, we have something for you," Elizabeth said. She reached into her bag and took out a small package, which she handed to Rachel.  
  
"Wow," Rachel said. "Thanks.I didn't get you anything."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "That's fine - why don't you open it."  
  
Rachel took the wrapping paper off the box and opened it. There was a necklace inside, antique-looking. Rachel looked at Elizabeth in surprise. "Elizabeth - wow, this is beautiful."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I saw this girl at the hospital, wearing that same necklace, and she told me where she got it. The store only had one left, and I needed to put it on my charge card, so I called you.remember that day I had left my credit card at home, and you brought it to the hospital?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Rachel said, flushing a little as she remembered that day. Elizabeth calling her, then she took the train to the hospital and had heard Susan and some nurses gossiping about Elizabeth and Robert getting married. Rachel felt a bit ashamed remembering how rudely she had reacted to Robert that afternoon, telling him to stay away from Ella.  
  
"You all right?" Robert said to Rachel. Rachel looked up and saw the two of them looking at her, concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said. "I'm sorry. It's just.thank you so much, for the necklace. It really is beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Elizabeth said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rachel said. Elizabeth and Robert looked at her in surprise. "I wasn't - very supportive of your relationship at first. Not that it's any of my business - I just, didn't understand." She looked at them. "It's hard to explain," she said awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay," Robert said.  
  
"Thanks Robert," Rachel said. They smiled at each other. "You've been very - helpful."  
  
"We're glad you came to stay," Robert said sincerely. "Elizabeth and I both are."  
  
"Yes we are," Elizabeth said gently. They all started to make their way towards the ticket counter. Rachel bought her ticket and they waited with her. As the train started approaching, she turned to them.  
  
"Bye," Rachel said quietly. She gave them each a quick hug. "Thanks."  
  
"You have a good trip back," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Let us know how you are," Robert said. "Send us an e-mail or something."  
  
"I will," Rachel said, as she joined the crowd of passengers boarding the train. She waved to them. "Bye!" she said. They waved back. Rachel boarded and a few moments later the train pulled away.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Robert and smiled. "Ready to go?" he said, squeezing her shoulder. She nodded. They walked to the car and drove to the hospital.  
  
Elizabeth checked her watch as they got out of the car and exited the parking garage. "It's a bit late."  
  
"They'll survive," Robert said dryly.  
  
"Who - the staff or the patients?" she said, as they got in the elevator.  
  
"The patients probably won't without you or me there," he said. "As for the staff, I don't care if they do or don't."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Why do I even ask you these questions?"  
  
The elevator door opened. "I have no idea," Robert said.  
  
Kerry Weaver approached them. "Good morning, Robert, Elizabeth."  
  
"Good morning Kerry," Elizabeth said.  
  
Kerry looked at her watch. "What time is your shift?" she said to Elizabeth.  
  
"None of your biz," Robert said, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and pulling her away from Kerry.  
  
"Robert!" Elizabeth whispered, laughing. "That was a bit uncalled for."  
  
"She's the one who's uncalled for," Robert said, frowning. "Who does she think is running this hospital? Me, that's who."  
  
"Okay, okay," Elizabeth said, humoring him. She checked her watch. "It is getting late. I'm on trauma call today - I don't know if I can have lunch."  
  
"It's okay, I'll get by," he said good-naturedly.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. "Be good."  
  
"See you later," he said, as he headed upstairs.  
  
Elizabeth went to put away her coat. Luka came in to get a cup of coffee. "Hello," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Hello," he said, and smiled. "So has the white sheep gone?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, confused.  
  
"Susan said your step-daughter was on a visit," he said. "Staying at your home."  
  
"Oh, yes," Elizabeth said. "She was. She just went back to Milwaukee today."  
  
"You had a nice visit?" he said.  
  
"It was interesting," she said, thinking about it. She laughed. "Definitely interesting."  
  
Luka smiled. "Nice that you allowed her to stay."  
  
"Well, we have a.bond I suppose," Elizabeth said. "A bond of sorts. And she is Ella's half-sister." She thought for a minute. "What did you mean, the white sheep?"  
  
"Oh, there was an expression..I heard it once," he said. "A prodigal child. The, excuse the term, disgrace of the family."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "The black sheep."  
  
"Black sheep, yes," Luka said, as he stood in the doorway. "But it seemed I had it all wrong, if you feel close to her."  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, musing over the word close. "Yes, I suppose. We did have a good visit."  
  
Luka turned to leave, then turned back. "Romano was staying there too?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said.  
  
Luka grinned, and left.  
  
Elizabeth got a coffee and walked out of the lounge to see Susan. "Susan, hello," she said.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth, how's it going?" Susan said. "I was just about to page you. Can you do a consult for me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Thanks," Susan said, directing her to the patient. After the consult was over, Susan said, "Okay, tell me everything."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said, smiling.  
  
"Rachel!" Susan said. "She e-mailed me the other day and she sounded happy. Said she was having a good time being back in Chicago. Did you two fight, did you make up, did you get along, did she hate Robert, what happened?"  
  
"Will you give me a chance to answer any of these questions?" Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Everything was fine," Elizabeth said. Susan waited, her eyes on Elizabeth. "Okay, there were some rough spots. But it worked out."  
  
"Well, that's good!" Susan said. "I was hoping it would."  
  
I think Rachel came to peace with it all," Elizabeth said. "She seems okay with my relationship with Robert - while she was here, something changed. Something that Robert said, perhaps."  
  
"Oh, something Robert said," Susan said mischievously.  
  
"You're teasing me," Elizabeth said. "First Luka makes a teasing comment about Robert, and now you."  
  
"Oh, lighten up!" Susan teased. "If you're going to stick with Robert, you're going to have to learn to take it."  
  
Gallant walked by. "Dr. Lewis, there were some abnormalities in Mrs. Kodaleski's Chem 7."  
  
"Be right there," Susan said. Gallant nodded and walked off.  
  
"Look," Elizabeth said, "If you knew Rob like I do-"  
  
"Rob," Susan drawled. "You call him Rob?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"So what's he like?" Susan said, almost whispering. I know it's not my business, but I'm just curious. I mean, I knew Mark, and you were married to Mark. Is Robert like Mark in some way? Do you like him because he is or isn't?"  
  
"He's." Elizabeth sighed and looked down. "This could take a while."  
  
"Well, give me the condensed version, because if I don't go grab some more charts, Weaver's gonna have a fit."  
  
"He's different and similar," Elizabeth said. "He's kind like Mark was. I know Robert might not seem the nicest person, but he's kind-hearted, he just doesn't let it show to everyone. He's sweet, he's funny-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, how's the bedroom stuff?"  
  
"Susan!"  
  
"C'mon Elizabeth, just a teeny bit of dirt, My life is boring lately," Susan said. "Please?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "He's more sexual than Mark was. He puts his hands under my sweater while we're watching TV. He licks my ear when I'm making coffee. We have a lot of fun. A lot."  
  
"Ooh," Susan said, delighted. They saw Kerry coming down the hall so they started walking towards the admit desk. "So everything's really great with you guys."  
  
"I love being with him," Elizabeth admitted.  
  
"Do I hear wedding bells?"  
  
"Susan!"  
  
"What?" Susan said. She grabbed some of the charts that were stacked next to Jerry, who was talking on the phone.  
  
"Robert and I have only been together for a little over four months, and - well you know I was married before," Elizabeth said. It just seems very recent."  
  
"I know," Susan said carefully, "but do you ever think about it?"  
  
"Getting married again," Elizabeth said. Susan nodded.  
  
"If I was to get married again, he's the one I would want," Elizabeth said.  
  
Susan grinned. "You'd better invite me!" she said, walking down the hall with her charts.  
  
"I'm not - I'm not doing it!" Elizabeth called out, dismayed. Susan looked back and winked.  
  
"Not doing what?" Jerry said.  
  
"Nothing," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, doesn't sound like nothing," Jerry teased.  
  
Chuny walked by and smiled. "What's this?"  
  
"She says it's nothing, but I don't believe her," Jerry said.  
  
"Oh, what's going on, Elizabeth?" Chuny said.  
  
"Nothing!" Elizabeth said. "Nothing."  
  
Jing-Mei walked by. "Elizabeth, can you check out an abscess in Curtain Three?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Your cheeks are turning red," Chuny teased.  
  
"What's going on?" Jing-Mei said.  
  
"Really, everyone, I have work to do," Elizabeth said hastily. "Don't you?"  
  
"Of course they do," said Robert, coming up behind Elizabeth.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Romano," Jing-Mei said.  
  
"Isn't it though?" he said cheerily. "What's this, coffee klatch?"  
  
"I've got a patient," Chuny said, smiling sheepishly, and leaving.  
  
"I've got - something," Jerry said, turning to his computer.  
  
"See ya," Jing-Mei said good-naturedly, walking down the hall.  
  
"Well, Robert, you do know how to clear a room." Elizabeth said.  
  
"If I had my way, they'd all be gone," he said. "Everyone but you."  
  
"Really," she said, amused.  
  
"Really." He reached out and stroked her right shoulder, running his hand down her arm.  
  
Elizabeth glanced around. She saw Jerry grinning a bit from behind his computer, and Malik and Pratt watching from a corner. "People are watching us," she murmured.  
  
"I don't care," he said huskily.  
  
"What about all that 'The Chief of Staff has to maintain some decorum' talk?"  
  
"Fuggedaboutit," he said, and she laughed.  
  
"Okay, then. What brings you down here?"  
  
"Had to yell at someone," he said, running his hand through her hair, then moving it down her back.  
  
"Rob," she said warningly. "People are still looking."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said in the husky voice.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Pratt said. Malik let out a catcall.  
  
"Would you get to work?" Robert said.  
  
"Sorry boss," Pratt said, smiling. "Just, following your lead."  
  
"I'll lead you to the door and you can try not to let your ass hit it once you get there," Robert said.  
  
Luka approached them. "Dr. Romano, Kerry had to leave."  
  
"What!" Robert said. "What the hell for?"  
  
"Some budget emergency," Luka said. "She told me to tell you she had to go down to city hall and you should appoint someone to watch over the ER for a few hours."  
  
"Why didn't she do it?" Robert growled. "She can go get a paying job at city hall for all I care. Okay, fine, Kovac, you watch over the ER."  
  
Luka looked surprised. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah, what can I say, it's a big honor," Robert said. "Have a good time." He turned to Lizzie. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, later," she said professionally.  
  
Robert started to go down the hall, then turned around. "By the way, Lizzie, how's your French these days?"  
  
"My French?" she said, confused.  
  
"Yeah, your French. You took languages in all those finishing schools, correct?"  
  
"Boarding schools," Elizabeth corrected him. "Yes, I still remember it."  
  
"You speak it well?"  
  
"Pretty well," Elizabeth said. "Robert, what's this about-"  
  
"Good, good," Robert said, pleased. "I'll see you later." He spun off down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth looked at his retreating back in bewilderment. "What on earth is he talking about?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Luka said, grinning.  
  
Another chapter - probably the final one - coming soon... 


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth yawned. She was sitting in her kitchen, thinking about how much she loved Friday evenings. She often had weekends off, and so did Robert - he had seen to it that the surgery schedule was arranged so that they could spend time together. Occasionally, one or both of them had to go in on Saturday or Sunday, but it happened rarely, so she thought of Friday as the beginning of a mini-vacation. Time to relax and unwind -- go out to dinner, or stay in and order food and watch a movie. Sleep late and cuddle in bed.  
  
She poured some wine into two glasses. Robert was on his way home -- or to her house, to be exact, but that had begun to seem like home. They hadn't addressed the subject of permanently moving in together since Rachel's visit, but Elizabeth wasn't worrying about it. She knew they would work it out eventually.  
  
Her phone rang, and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling at the sound of his voice. "What's that noise? Are you on the el train?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "It's noisy and annoying, as usual." She heard him say, "What? I _am _being quiet," to someone near him.   
  
"What's wrong, is someone giving you trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, some woman is giving me the evil eye because I'm on a cell phone. I rue the day I listened to you about taking the train into work, Lizzie. Even a few days a week, it's not worth it."  
  
"Less wear and tear on your car, no traffic hassles--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah," Robert said. "I've heard it all before. Give me the gridlock over the irritations of public transit. I feel like a sardine packed in with the rest of the sardines."  
  
"Robert, did you call me only to complain?" Elizabeth scolded him.  
  
"No," he said. "I called you to tell you I'm on my way--" She heard some noises. "--I'm stepping onto the platform now."  
  
"Good," she said. "I poured some wine for us. I haven't figured out dinner yet."  
  
"Don't bother," he said. "Just get the takeout menus into a pile, we'll pick something out."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm on the street, I'm about seven minutes away."  
  
"Well, hurry up and get here," she ordered him, smiling.  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," he said good-naturedly. "Look outside the window, why don't you."  
  
"Why? Are you on my street already?"  
  
"No, but -- just look outside, Lizzie."  
  
She walked to the window and gazed out with a sigh. The early evening sky was a beautiful sunset, full of pinks and lavenders and blues. "It's so lovely," she said.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she said dreamily.  
  
"I ordered it just for you."  
  
"Oh," she said smiling. "Well, thank you, that was very sweet."  
  
"Any time," he said. "See you soon."  
  
"Bye." They both clicked off.   
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Robert put his key in the door and came in. "Hey," he called out.  
  
"In here," Elizabeth said.   
  
He walked into the living room. She was lounging in an arm chair. He bent down and kissed her. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hey," she said. She ran her hands over his shoulders. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
He smiled. "I'm going upstairs to change," he said. "Be right back."  
  
"I'll be here," she said yawning.  
  
"Don't fall asleep!" he said, as he went upstairs. He came down a few minutes later, having changed into a black shirt and a pair of gray pants. He walked into the living room softly. Elizabeth was leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. "Elizabeth?" Robert said gently.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Hi, sweetie."  
  
"Were you sleeping?"  
  
She smiled drowsily. "I think I just dozed off for a moment."  
  
"Well, none of that," he said lightly. "The night is still young. Should I get the menus?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, "why don't you bring them in here."   
  
He got up and went into the kitchen, then came back a few minutes later with the menus and their glasses of wine. He set the wine glasses down on the coffeetable, as he and Elizabeth pored through the menus. They decided to order pasta, salad, and garlic bread from their favorite Italian place. Robert called in the order. "They said twenty minutes," he told Elizabeth.  
  
"Good, I'm starving," she said.  
  
"Me too," he said. He turned on Elizabeth's stereo and some jazz music came on. "Want to sit on the couch?" he said.  
  
"If you can give me a lift," she said. "I feel like I can't move."   
  
"Oh, okay," he said. He took her hand and gently pulled her up, then pulled her up against him. She laughed and grabbed onto him. They kissed and he playfully pushed her towards the couch. "Go sit down," he teased. He picked up the wine glasses and moved them closer to the couch, then sat down next to Elizabeth. She smiled and he smiled back at her and handed her a glass.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
He smiled and picked up the other glass, clinked it against hers. "Cheers," he said.  
  
"Cheers," she repeated. "To our weekend." They drank and then set their glasses down. He put his arm around her, and she snuggled against him. "I've thought of nothing but being with you for these past few hours," she murmured.  
  
"Only the past few hours?" he said, pretending to be hurt. "I've been thinking of you for - all day...all week...all month...."  
  
"Ohhhh," said Elizabeth, smiling. "Poor you."  
  
"All year," he said, as she laughed. "All my life..."  
  
She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Wait, I have more tales of devotion to share," he said.  
  
"What, did you think of me in the womb, as well?" she said. They kissed and leaned against each other on the couch.  
  
"I have something for you," Robert said.  
  
She looked surprised. "You do?"  
  
He smiled shyly. "Yeah." He reached behind the couch and lifted up a small box. "The thing is, we work so much, all the time, and I want more of you than just a day or two on the weekend, so - I thought this would help." He handed her the box and smiled. "I hope you'll be happy."  
  
She looked at him with surprise, then reached into the box. Inside were Frommers travel guides for Paris and Provence, two travel guides for Italy, foreign dictionaries, and two tickets. She stared at the tickets.  
  
"Two first-class tickets to Paris," she mused.  
  
"A week-and-a-half in France, and a week-and-a-half in Italy," he said. "I got the dictionaries and the travel guides, although I doubt we'll need them. I've been to Italy twice, and I know you're an expert in French." He winked at her.  
  
"The languages," she said. "You were asking me about how well I spoke French that day at the hospital..."  
  
"Yup," he said. "Well, really, who has time for refresher courses? You'll teach me some French, because I don't know any of it. Except for 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?' "  
  
"Robert," Elizabeth said, and laughed. She gave him a hug. "I can't believe you did all this! We're really going?"  
  
"End of next month," he said with a grin.  
  
"But how will we be able to get away? For three weeks?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie," Robert said, "don't you know by now that I control everything at the hospital, the least of which is the schedule? If I say we're going on vacation for three weeks, that's what we're doing, and everyone else can just like it or lump it."  
  
"Well, okay," she said amused. "I can't believe it though! What made you think of this?"  
  
"I wanted us to get away, and these seemed like pretty romantic locales."  
  
"You are so sweet!" she said.  
  
He shrugged. "I am sweet," he said.  
  
Elizabeth let out a little yelp of excitement.   
  
Robert laughed.  
  
She put her arms around his neck. "How am I ever going to thank you?" she said.  
  
"Just promise me you'll squeal like that later tonight when we're upstairs."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. Just then, they heard a soft cry coming from Ella's room.  
  
"And it looks like we're going upstairs sooner than I thought," he said. He started to go up the step. The doorbell rang.   
  
"That must be the delivery guy," Elizabeth said.  
  
"My wallet's on the table, just get the money out of there," Robert called down.  
  
"Okay," she said. She paid the delivery man and put the food on the table, then went upstairs to Ella's room. Robert was in there comforting Ella.  
  
"I was scared," Ella said to Robert.  
  
"You don't have to be, I'll take care of you," Robert consoled her.   
  
"Rob take care of me?" she said.  
  
"I'll take care of you," he said, holding her close. "I love you."   
  
"Everything all right?" Elizabeth said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Robert murmured. "Ella just had a dream, but she's okay now, aren't you, sweetheart?"  
  
"Rob, where Gretel?" Ella wailed.   
  
"Gretel? She's around here somewhere. Gretel, where are you?" Robert called out, and Gretel trotted into the room. "Well, there you are. Someone's been asking for you, you know."  
  
"Gretel!" Ella called out happily. "Come play?"  
  
"No, you need your sleep, Ella," Elizabeth said gently. "Gretel will play with you tomorrow."  
  
Ella looked at Robert for confirmation. "Morrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, yes," Robert said. "After your mommy and I wake up. Late. Very late," he said, giving Elizabeth a sidelong glance and a wink.  
  
"Rob, not sleepy," Ella complained.  
  
"Oh, sure you are," he coaxed her, stroking her hair. "You are sleepy." He yawned for effect. "I am too, see?"  
  
Ella laughed and yawned.  
  
"Good girl," Robert said. "You say good night to mommy and I, and go to your sleep. Okay?"  
  
"Good night, Ella," Elizabeth said, leaning down to kiss her daughter.   
  
"Night," Ella said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a good night?" Robert said, pretending to sulk. Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Night, Rob," Ella said, drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Good night, baby," he whispered, giving her a kiss. He looked up at Elizabeth, who was smiling at him. "I think she'll sleep through the night," he whispered, as they walked downstairs. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"What?" Robert said.  
  
"Nothing," she said, smiling. "I'm just happy. And hungry."  
  
"Me too," he said.   
  
"Although," Elizabeth said, hesitating, "What are we going to do about Ella if we go away?"  
  
"We'll get Kris to stay with her," he said.  
  
"It's a lot of hours," Elizabeth fretted. "Three weeks - what if she can't do it?"  
  
"If she can't do it we'll get someone else good to stay," he said. "Don't worry, she'll have the best care, and we'll call every day."  
  
"Okay," she said, smiling.   
  
They heated up the food for a few minutes in the microwave, ate it in the kitchen, then retired to the living room couch.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Elizabeth said, as she cuddled against him. "Three weeks."  
  
"You think you can stand it?" he said.  
  
She laughed. "I think I'm going to have to finally tell my dad about you."  
  
"Your dad?" Robert said. "What's he got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, he called me today to see how I was doing, and you know I've never said anything to him about you and me, because, well you know..."  
  
"Because he hates my guts?"  
  
"Because - I don't know how he'd react," Elizabeth said, giggling, "And he lives far away, so I didn't think it was necessary to tell him yet, or my mother. But if I'll be away for three weeks - well, I'd have to explain that, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Tell him you're away on medical conferences."  
  
"He'd want to see me then," she mused. "My mother probably would, too."  
  
"Well, tell them you're conferencing in New York," Robert said. "And you'll be very busy, with no time to spend on the phone."  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's time for me to come clean," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Lizzie," Robert said with a sigh, "Haven't you had enough of people who hate me?"  
  
"We'll never get away from that," she said, grinning.  
  
"Ha ha," he said, trying not to smile. "I just don't know why you want to stir up trouble all the time."  
  
"I don't!" she protested.  
  
"Is that why you called Benton this week?"  
  
"Robert, I am very proud of myself for arranging that. It was a big thing for Peter to come around! We're having dinner with him and Cleo next Saturday, so don't forget."  
  
"Plenty of time to get out of it," he said, grinning.  
  
"Robert."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Behave," Elizabeth said sternly.  
  
"You don't want me to behave!" he said.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"You want me exactly like this," he said, tickling her neck. "Admit it."  
  
"I will admit no such thing," Elizabeth said, laughing. "Stop it!" He continued to tickle her and she moved around to resist him, putting her arms up and pinning his hands back so he couldn't reach her.  
  
"Ow!" he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, concerned, releasing her hold on him. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Very, very badly," he said, with an evil grin.  
  
"Robert!" she said. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he said. "In Italy, with all those Italian rogues coming after you. I know what those guys are like, being half-Italian myself."  
  
"What am I going to do with you in France?" she said.   
  
"France?" he said innocently. "There's nothing to worry about. You're going to teach me the language, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but Robert, you have to be careful with the French people. They can be very sensitive."  
  
"Tres sensitive," he mocked, in a perfect French accent. "What do they have to be sensitive about?"  
  
"I'm just worried - I know they are about Americans. Americans who act boorishly."  
  
"You think I'm a boor?" he said, amused.  
  
"I think you can be very charming when you want to, and very arrogant when you want to."  
  
"Ooh," he said, with a sarcastic grin. "You really sized me up there. Which Robert will they see? It's really the great unknown, isn't it."  
  
"This is exactly what I'm afraid of," she said.  
  
"You love it," he said, kissing her. "Admit it."  
  
"I do," she said, kissing him back. "I really do."  
  
"I love you," he said, between kisses.  
  
"I love you too," she murmured.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Five weeks later...  
  
Robert and Elizabeth were leaving for vacation the next day. They were both at County, tying up loose ends. Robert was talking to Kerry Weaver in his office, as she would be taking over his Chief of Staff duties while he was on vacation.   
  
He handed her some file folders. "This one is for the budget, these two are for the department meetings. This one for the board. The past year files are in the cabinet, if you need it for the budget, and...Brenda will get you anything else if you need it."  
  
"Thank you, Robert," Kerry said formally. "I appreciate you leaving everything where I can find it."   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry, I won't call you while you're away, I know you'll be on vacation," she said.   
  
"That's right," he said dryly.  
  
"I'm sure you and Elizabeth will have a nice time," Kerry said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both got to their feet, and he walked her out. "I guess you can call if you need to," he said grudgingly. "If it's an emergency."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she said.  
  
Robert grinned. "Don't get too comfortable, Kerry. I will be back."  
  
"I know," Kerry said good-naturedly.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So where are you going in France?" Susan asked Elizabeth. "I know you told me, but I can't remember...where besides Paris?"  
  
"We'll be in Paris, and Provence," Elizabeth explained. "We might also try to fit in a trip to the city of Carcassonne, even though it wasn't on our original itinerary. Then it's off to Italy, where we'll be spending time in Rome, Venice, and Florence."  
  
"God, it sounds amazing," Susan said, sighing. "I'm jealous - take me with you?"  
  
"You'd have to put up with Robert," Elizabeth said, grinning. "And although he might not mind a threesome, I certainly would."  
  
Susan laughed. "You know, I don't see myself going that route, either. Now that I think about it."  
  
"What's this?" Jing-Mei asked, as she approached.  
  
"We're talking about Elizabeth's trip, she leaves tomorrow," Susan said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Jing-Mei said. "Two weeks with Dr. Romano!"  
  
"Three weeks!" Susan said.  
  
"Three weeks!" Jing-Mei repeated. "Oh my God!" They both turned to Elizabeth in amusement. "Are you up for this?"  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Have you guys ever been away together for a long time?" Susan said. Elizabeth shook her head. "Have you been away together at all? Even for a weekend?"  
  
"Well, no," Elizabeth said, "but we've spent loads of private time together. We spend almost every weekend together as it is, unless one of us has to work."  
  
Susan and Jing-Mei shot each other a knowing look. "You're talking about spending time at home. It's different when you're out of town," Susan said good-naturedly. "Trapped in a foreign country together - alone..."  
  
"Well, France won't be that much of a foreign country to Elizabeth," Jing-Mei said. "You've been there before, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have, but--"  
  
"And besides, France is just a hop-skip-and jump away from England," Jing-Mei said reassuringly. "You can always go see your parents if Romano is too much for you to take."  
  
"Why would he be too much for me?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"I don't know -- you don't think he would be?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth said uncertainly. "I mean, no! I'm crazy about him, and we both really want this trip!" She noticed the two women eyeing each other again. "What? What is so funny?"  
  
Jing-Mei smiled.  
  
"Crazy," Susan sang, to the tune of the old Patsy Cline hit. "Crazy for feeling so lonely..."  
  
"Crazy," Jing-Mei sang, "Crazy for feeling so blue...."  
  
"Willie Nelson," Susan said matter-of-factly. "He wrote that song."  
  
"He did?" Jing-Mei said.  
  
"All right, you two," Elizabeth said coolly. "I'm off, then." She started to gather up her bag and other items that she had left near ER admit.  
  
"Don't be mad," Susan said. "You know we're just kidding around."   
  
Elizabeth folded her arms defensively.  
  
"You know I'm jealous," Susan said. "It sounds very romantic."  
  
"It does!" Jing-Mei said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Even with Robert?"  
  
"Yeah, even with Robert!" Susan said. "I'd go with him, but I know you wouldn't like that."  
  
"Ladies, please, there's enough of me to go around," Robert said, coming up to the left side of the desk and surprising them all.   
  
"Hi, Robert," Elizabeth said, smiling.   
  
He put his arm around her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready to go home and finish packing," she said grinning.  
  
"Well, we'd better get out of here then," he said, grinning back at her. He turned to the others. "Ladies, hold down the fort."  
  
"We will," Jing-Mei said. Since Kerry would be filling in for Robert as Chief of Staff, Robert and Kerry had arranged that Susan, Jing-Mei and Luka would be in charge of the ER. "Have a great trip, Dr. Romano."  
  
"Thank you," he said. He looked at Susan. "Since you're coming in Lizzie's suitcase, no need to say good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye, Dr. Romano," Susan said, smiling. "Have fun."  
  
"I intend to," he said, with a wink.  
  
Susan and Jing-Mei each gave Elizabeth a hug. "Have a wonderful time," Jing-Mei said.  
  
"I will," Elizabeth said, smiling.  
  
"I want dirt," Susan whispered.  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "I know," she whispered back, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth and Robert left the hospital, waving to the others. Lydia, Haleh, and some of the other staff approached them on the way out with good wishes.   
  
"Thank you, we'll see you when we get back!" Elizabeth called out.  
  
"Don't work too hard!" Robert called out. He looked back at the crowd. "On second thought, work too hard." Hand in hand with Elizabeth, they reached the stairs that led out to the parking garage.  
  
"Let's take the stairs, elevator's too slow," Robert suggested. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "What?"  
  
"You," Elizabeth said, as they made their way down the stairs and into the parking garage. "You're so impossible."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, hitting the remote-control that unlocked their car.  
  
"Yeah," she said playfully, putting her arms around his waist. "Susan and Jing-Mei don't know how I'll last a week with you, let alone three weeks."  
  
"I don't know either," he said, grinning. "How do you plan to manage it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll keep you in line," she said.  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
She nodded, amused.  
  
"Show me," he said.  
  
She kissed him full on the mouth. Their bags dropped to the floor.   
  
"Have you ever made out in the parking garage?" she murmured.  
  
"No."  
  
"There's always a first time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Notes: Robert's spoken line of French ("Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir") is a lyric from the song "Lady Marmalade," and it translates to, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Rachel's friend Lisa was over. "What do you want to do?" Rachel asked her.  
  
"I don't know, there's nothing to do," Lisa pouted. Then she giggled. "Let's go use your computer and instant message with Clark."  
  
"Lisa," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon."  
  
"What?" Lisa said.  
  
"Clark's an idiot."  
  
"C'mon! He is not. You don't know him, Rachel."   
  
"And I don't want to know him."  
  
"Tell you what," Lisa said. "you chat with Kenny, and I'll chat with Clark. We can take turns."  
  
"Okay," Rachel said. "There's nothing else to do anyway. Let me just get our mail first."  
  
"Why do you have to get it now?"  
  
"Cause my mom likes me to bring the mail in since I get home first, and she throws a hissy fit if I don't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rachel went out to the mailbox and came back in a few minutes later. She rummaged through the mail.  
  
"Ready?" Lisa said, heading towards the steps.  
  
"Wait, I'm just seeing if there's anything for me," Rachel said, looking through the pile. "Not that there ever is. Bills, bills, and more boring -- oh wait, I did get something."  
  
"Yeah?" Lisa said. "Who's it from?"  
  
"My stepparents," Rachel said, glancing at the postmark. "I mean, Elizabeth wrote the card. Remember I told you they were going to Europe?"  
  
"Yeah, but like, are they really your stepparents?" Lisa said. "I know she was married to your dad, but now she's not, and anyway are she and this other guy even married yet?"  
  
"No, but close enough." Rachel said, shrugging. She sat down and looked at the post card.  
  
Lisa glanced over at it. "What's that a picture of, Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, that's where they went." Rachel said. "Hang on, let me read this." She read the message at the postcard, smiled, and shook her head.   
  
"They having a good time?" Lisa said.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel said and laughed. "You can look at it, if you want." She handed the card to Lisa.  
  
"Oh, wow it's the Eiffel tower," Lisa said, looking at the picture, as she started to read:  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Having a wonderful time. You must go when you can. We toured Provence last week -- it's gorgeous. In Paris, we've been to the Louvre, Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, and some other places. Montmarte was lovely, and we really liked the gardens at Versailles. I'll put the photos online when we get them. Tomorrow we'll be in Rome -- I'll send you another card from there if I can. The days go so fast here, and there is so much to do. We're sitting at a little outdoor cafe right now. Robert says hi. He says I have to sign off now, I've been writing too many cards and it's time for some PDA.   
  
Love from both of us,  
Elizabeth"   
  
  
  
  
  
-the end-  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes: Thank you notes are in order! I want to thank all of you who stuck with this story. I've had a lot of fun writing it. Special thanks to Melissa, Katie, and Kate for being such regular reviewers -- you guys are so sweet! I want to thank *all*of my reviewers, though - it meant so much to me to receive your feedback. Thank you very much!  
  
Thanks also to those of you who didn't review on the site but e-mailed me or wrote me notes on the ER message boards to let me know you enjoyed the story. Actually, thanks to everyone who read the story (whether you let me know you were reading or not) - I'm glad you took the time!  
  
As some of you may know, I have another story on Fanfiction.net right now -- it's called "Real Ghosts." Please read it if you have the time and inclination, and let me know what you think. It takes place after the 10.9 episode "Missing," so it's kind of a melancholy story.   
  
I'm also considering writing more happy, Robert-and-Elizabeth-together stories (along the lines of "Just Visiting,"), so if you're interested in seeing more of those, please let me know. Thanks again for reading and take care!  
  
Justine  
  



End file.
